Temptation greets you like your naughty friend
by Usako92
Summary: Ju-juvia no puede... es demasiado vergonzoso... ¿Posar en traje de baño para la portada de la revista "Sorcerer" utilizando sus poderes de agua? eso es algo que Juvia no puede soportar... pero, ¿Y si es cierto que Gray-sama quiere acompañarme a esta misión? Eso... eso cambiaría muchas cosas.
1. Do me a favour

**C1: Do me a favour**

– ¿Una misión… en la playa? – le dijo Juvia al maestro mientras observaba el ajado papel que minutos antes se encontraba en el tablón de anuncios – J-juvia no quiere, Juvia tiene mucha vergüenza al llevar tan poca ropa – le dijo la chica al maestro, nerviosa, al terminar de leer los requisitos de aquella misión.

– Juvia, no puedes negarte, te darán un buen montón de jewels, sin contar que a nosotros también por promocionarte, y además, estarás en la portada principal de la revista más famosa de magos, _Sorcerer_ – le animó el maestro mientras agigantaba su mano izquierda y le daba golpecitos en el hombro.

– Ju-ju-juvia no puede – le volvió a repetir mientras nerviosa y patosa, le entregaba aquel papel, y salía corriendo.

– Espera, ¡espera Juvia! – le dijo el maestro mientras dejaba caer el papel al suelo y hacía amago de correr tras ella.

Mirajane, que se encontraba limpiando unos vasos en la barra, no se perdió ni una mínima palabra de la conversación. No se preocupó, sino simplemente sonrió por ello. Su trabajo implicaba que observar fuera la acción que más repitiese en el día, y eso le proporcionaba información que si se utilizaba bien, haría cambiar de opinión hasta al mismísimo Zeref.

– Maestro, no he podido evitar escuchar tu conversación con Juvia, ¿A qué se debe tal rechazo? – le preguntó amable mientras acudía hacia la pequeña figura de Makarov y se agachaba para ponerse a su altura.

– Lee tu misma – le dijo mientras señalaba la nota en el suelo.

Mira la tomó, y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

"_Se acerca el verano, y con ello el calor, ¿Vas a soportarlo? Estamos seguros que no. Si eres un mago/a de agua, esta es tu oportunidad para aparecer en la portada de la increíble y famosísima revista "Sorcerer", lo único que tienes que hacer es asistir a una sesión de fotos en la playa, llevando un traje de baño para anunciar nuestro refrescante producto"_

– Bueno maestro, Juvia es una chica pudorosa con su cuerpo, te va a costar trabajo convencerla – le dijo Mira con amabilidad – Aunque claro, puedo ayudarle si de convencer se trata, tengo una oferta en mente que no podrá rechazar – continuó mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

– Qué bien Mira, lo dejo en tus manos – le dijo el maestro mientras doblaba el papel y se lo entregaba.

La chica demonio se alzó y volvió a su trabajo a la barra. Convencer a Juvia iba a ser fácil, ya que su mayor interés en el mundo era Gray, pero ¿Cómo convencerlo a él? Eso iba a ser más difícil. Mientras limpiaba los vasos y la barra, intentaba urdir un plan, a eso que Lucy la sacó de sus pensamientos con un sonoro saludo

– ¡Mira-san! Buenos días, ¿Por qué estás tan pensativa? – le preguntó la maga celestial mientras se sentaba en un taburete para hacerle compañía.

– Lucy, qué bien que llegas, quiero que me ayudes en esto – le dijo mientras le enseñaba el papel y le explicaba toda la situación.

– Vaya, es cierto que es un trabajo perfecto para Juvia, pero, ¿Cómo puedo ayudar yo? Si sabe que estoy interfiriendo… volverá a llamarme rival en el amor, y eso no es cierto – le dijo Lucy a Mirajane mientras se apoyaba alicaída sobre la barra.

– No te preocupes, no intervendrás directamente, necesito que convenzas a Natsu – le dijo la maga de pelo blanco mientras le guiñaba un ojo confidente.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver Natsu en todo esto? – le preguntó la rubia interesada, mientras volvía a reincorporse.

– Sabes muy bien que Gray y Natsu siempre compiten por todo, si Natsu le reta a acompañar a Juvia, ¿crees que se negaría? – le preguntó Mira mientras sonreía de una manera cómplice.

– ¡Ya veo! Si Natsu le dice que no tiene el valor a ir con ella, el orgullo de Gray quedará expuesto, y no le quedará otra que aceptar para no darle la razón a Natsu – dijo Lucy muy orgullosa de su razonamiento – pero… Mira-san, ¿Eso no es obligar a Gray? – dijo pensándolo mejor, mientras imaginaba los constantes acosos de Juvia.

– Claro que no, Gray querría ir con Juvia, pero ya sabes cómo puede ser –

– Ya… ya… claro – dijo Lucy no muy convencida con la idea, pero de todas maneras, ese no era su viaje.

– ¡ESTOY QUE ARDO! HAHAHAHA – irrumpió Natsu en la sala acompañado de Happy – ¡Lucy! Por fin te encuentro, venga, elije una misión, te toca a ti – le dijo mientras arrancaba incontables papeles del tablón y los arrojaba a la cabeza de su compañera.

– Buenos días también a ti, Natsu – le dijo la chica con cara de resignación mientras intentaba salir de la pila de papeles – Oye Natsu, creo que Juvia quiere ir a una misión, pero sólo si Gray la acompaña, ya sabes cómo es, no creo que acepte – comenzó la rubia con la estrategia, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa confidente a Mirajane.

– ¿Ah? – gruño con simpleza, mientras la miraba con una ceja enarcada.

– _Debí suponer que Natsu es demasiado simple como para encontrar rivalidad incluso en eso _– pensó Lucy mientras una gran gota de sudor caía por su frente.

– Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, lo que Lucy quiere decir es que Gray no es tan valiente como tú como para hacer una misión a solas con Juvia – le dijo Happy con su particular voz mientras giraba alrededor de él – Ellos se ggggggggggustan –

– HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ¿Así que era sólo eso? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Este Gray es idiota, yo voy a las misiones con Lucy y no pasa nada –vociferaba mientras soltaba unas más que fuertes palmaditas sobre el hombro izquierdo de Lucy.

– Tanto… como nada – dijo llorosa la rubia mientras se volvía a derrumbar.

– ¿Por qué estáis gritando desde tan temprano? – dijo un repetinamente aparecido Gray, y cómo no, desnudo.

– Gray… te agradecería que te pusieras algo de ropa, es también demasiado temprano para eso – le dijo Lucy mientras seguía con el mismo estado de decaimiento.

– HAHAHAHAHA, vas desnudo pero no puedes ir con una chica a una misión HAHAHAHA eres patético, Gray – comenzó Natsu, sin saber que estaba poniendo en marcha el plan de las dos chicas.

– ¿Qué dices idiota de las llamas? – Se encaró el mago de hielo, vestido ahora de la nada – No sé si recuerdas que he ido a misiones con Erza, Lucy, Wendy, incluso más chicas –

– HAHAHAHA, ¿A que no te atreves a ir a una misión con Juvia? Los dos… solos – le dijo mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de él.

– ¿Me estás retando? – le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en posición de hacer su característica magia.

– No lo harás–

– ¿Qué te apuestas? –

– Entonces ve y busca a Juvia–

– ¿Ah? –

–Y vete con ella a la misión–

– ¿Qué misión? –

– ¿Ah? –

–A qué misión idiota –

– Lucy, ¿A qué misión? –

– SOIS LOS DOS UNOS IDIOTAS – dijo mientras se recomponía por enésima vez aquel día y se interponía entre los dos – Gray, Juvia ha recibido una misión, el maestro se la ha entregado personalmente a ella, pero no quiere ir – comenzó a explicarle Lucy.

– ¿¡Si no voy yo ella no va?! – dijo Gray asustado, echándose para atrás.

– ¡Gray! No es eso… solo que… es un posado en la playa, y ya sabes, Juvia es muy tímida con su cuerpo – le dijo Lucy con tranquilidad, para intentar convencerlo.

– No irás, no te atreverás HAHAHAHA – comenzó Natsu a hostigarle de nuevo.

– Voy a ir, y te vas a tragar tus palabras llamitas – dijo Gray mientras se volvía y se retiraba hacia el patio del gremio – ¿Qué te apuestas? Si lo hago, serás mi esclavo durante un día –

– Estoy que ardo, por supuesto que acepto esa apuesta que voy a ganar, no serás capaz – le gritaba Natsu mientras le veía salir.

Todo había salido según lo planeado, y por ello, Mira y Lucy intercambiaron miradas confidentes de satisfacción.

– Juvia… juvia no puede hacer eso, es demasiado vergonzoso para ella, Juvia no quiere mostrar su cuerpo a cualquiera… Juvia solo quiere mostrar su cuerpo a Gray-sama – se susurraba a sí misma mientras sujetaba sus rodillas contra su pecho, hundiendo su rostro entre ellas.

Se encontraba en el patio del edificio, que en aquel momento se encontraba solitario, debido a las tempranas horas de la mañana. Llevaba harto rato sopesando la proposición de su maestro, pero de pensar que todo el país la vería con unos escuetos trozos de tela, la ponía demasiado nerviosa. Si sólo tuviera el apoyo de cierta persona.

– Oi, Juvia, necesito hablar contigo – dijo de repente la voz de un Gray que se había situado justo delante de ella, con la mirada algo perdida, sin terminar de fijarse en el rostro de Juvia.

– Gray… ¿sama? –

* * *

_Otro fic Gruvia... no lo puedo evitar, me ha salido solo T_T_

_Desde el trollazo de Mashima-sensei, siento que tengo que escribir algo bonito por ellos. Aquí va el primer capítulo, no creo que me vaya a extender mucho, quizá en total, pero no una cosa muy densa, sino puro fanservice para nuestros trolleados corazones. Espero que tenga buena aceptación, porque el segundo capítulo ya está terminado, si se lee bien, no tardaré en actualizar ^^ _

_PD: Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen al troll (incluso más que Kubo Tite) Hiro Mashima (pero aún así lo adoramos). El título del fic, "Temptation greets you like your naughty friend" es en honor a una canción de Arctic Monkeys, cuya letra tiene algunas partes que se asemejan a esta "relación". El título del capítulo, "Do me a favour" por supuesto también de Arctic Monkeys, y a decir verdad, así será para todos los capítulos. Los títulos ya os podéis imaginar por qué son esos... :)_

_Espero buena aceptación, y un saludo! :D_


	2. Pretty visitors

**CII: Pretty visitors.**

- ¿Gr-gray-sama? -

Juvia alzó su entristecido rostro de entre sus piernas. Allí se encontraba frente a ella, semidesnudo, aquel que era protagonista de todos sus sueños.

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo mientras miraba a otro sitio y con su mano derecha se alborotaba el pelo.

- TENEMOS... QUE... ¿HABLAR? - gritó Juvia mientras se levantaba de un respingo, y comenzaba a fantasear en su cabeza, llevándose las manos a su rostro.

_- Tenemos que hablar, Juvia – imaginaba la peliazul a un Gray con grandes ojos brillantes, voz aterciopelada y estrellas de glamour a su alrededor – me he dado cuenta de que he sido un idiota, que no puedo vivir sin ti, por favor, acércate más a mí, necesito tener tu cuerpo cerca del mío – seguía imaginando la chica, mientras el mago de hielo ficticiamente la cogía fuertemente por su cintura, acercándola a su semidesnudo cuerpo._

– Oi, ¿Qué demonios estás imaginando para tener esa cara puesta? – le dijo el verdadero Gray a Juvia, cuyo rostro estaba ausente, con las mejillas sonrosadas, denotando una sensación placentera.

Ante aquellas verdaderas palabras, salió de su ensimismamiento. Intentó ponerse lo más seria que pudo para poder mantener una conversación coherente con el chico.

– Gray-sama, puede que sea algo importante para Juvia, ¿de qué se trata? _– _preguntó tímidamente mientras juntaba sus manos detrás de su espalda y comenzaba a hacer círculos en el suelo con su pie.

– Voy a acompañarte _– _continuó el chico en la misma postura.

– ¿Nani? Juvia no comprende, ¿A dónde Gray-sama? – le dijo la chica completamente confundida, pues no pensaba que Gray estuviera involucrado en aquello.

– A dónde va a ser... a... la misión de la playa –

– ¿NANIIIII? – chilló alterada mientras de la sorpresa caía al suelo.

– Oi, ten cuidado – le reprendió Gray mientras se agachaba en un acto reflejo para agarrarla de un brazo, evitando así que cayera.

– E-es que es demasiada impresión para Juvia, gomen – le contestó mientras se recomponía e intentaba serenarse, pues su yo más acosador y extremista estaba amenazando en salir en cualquier momento – Gr-gray-sama... Juvia no entiende cómo sabes lo del viaje... a Juvia le avergüenza – continuó mientras avergonzada se volteaba y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho, apretándolo mientras se imaginaba a sí misma con una escueto bikini que mostraba más que tapaba.

– Deja de imaginar cosas raras... hasta yo puedo verlas – le dijo con resignación el chico mientras intentaba espantar esa nube de ideas que se había formado alrededor de ellos, fruto de la imaginación de Juvia – verás... lo estaban comentando Mira, Natsu y Lucy –

– ¿¡MI RIVAL EN EL AMOR!? – vociferó, dando por fin salida a esa parte de su personalidad

– Deja de decirle esas cosas a Lucy, es mi nakama, y la tuya, y no voy a consentir que seas tan ofensiva contra ella – le reprendió el chico seriamente.

– Gomen Gray-sama, puedes castigar a Juvia como más te plazca – le dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a remangarse el vestido, mostrando sus largas y esbeltas piernas, y si no la para Gray, también ese lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

– YA BASTAA – le reprendió de nuevo el chico – ¿Quieres o no? –

– Si es con Gray-sama, Juvia va hasta el mismo infierno – respondió al instante la chica mientras volvía a bajarse el vestido, cubriendo de nuevo sus piernas.

¿Cómo osaba Natsu a retar a Gray de esa manera? Si lo tomaban como un reto, por supuesto que lo iba a aceptar, no se iba a permitir perder contra él ni una simple partida a las cartas, pero eso no quería decir que para Gray fuese a ser un sacrificio. Juvia es acosadora, pesada y pegajosa, pero también es atenta, cariñosa, y siempre está pensando en lo mejor para él, y Gray se percataba de todo ello. Digamos que aunque no lo quisiera admitir, la idea de compartir una misión con Juvia, no le molestaba en absoluto, incluso pensaba que si no le daba uno de esos ataques de celos, podía disfrutar con ella de esos días de playa, y más si él sólo tenía que limitarse a mirar la sesión de fotos.

Un momento, ¿sesión de fotos?

Ahora entendía la magnitud de aquello. No se podía negar, y más después de haber ido a aquel balneario donde intentó espiar a las chicas, bueno, concretamente a Juvia, que la idea le estaba agradando cada vez más. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, al menos en ese sentido, pues se sentía más pervertido de lo que era normalmente, y tampoco quería involucrarse tanto de esa manera con Juvia, pues sabía que si seguía por ese camino, al final acabaría sintiendo igual o más que ella.

La chica de agua, con su nueva opinión, fue a visitar al maestro para comunicarle que aceptaba la misión, y en ese momento terminaron de rellenar todas las solicitudes y papeleo para que Juvia y Gray pudieran partir en el tren a la mañana siguiente.

No podía dormir, ¿Cómo hacerlo después de semejante descarga hormonal? Seguía sin agradarle la idea de mostrarle su cuerpo a todo Fiore, pero por otro lado, le alegraba poder pasar unos días con su amado. ¿Quizás eso había sido cosa del destino? Estaba segura que sí, e iba a aprovechar todas las oportunidades para hacer de aquello una velada perfecta que le sirviera para conquistar el gélido corazón del mago de hielo. Más serena después de sus fantasías, se agarró con fuerza a su muñeco con forma de Gray-sama, y cayó profundamente dormida.

El sol rozaba tibiamente su rostro, lo que la despertó de su plácido sueño. Aunque de nuevo había soñado con Gray, ese día si se alegró de haberse despertado, pues la realidad iba a superar todos sus sueños. Se levantó enérgicamente de la cama, y se metió de cabeza en su armario. Si iba a ir a una playa, debía quitarse ese pesado vestido, que más bien parecía un abrigo, para utilizar algo más veraniego. Buscó y buscó hasta que por fin dio con la prenda perfecta. Además de aquello, cogió también mudas, unas toallas y ropa de baño, que metió en una coqueta bolsa de mano, y aunque era temprano, salió de Fairy Hills en dirección al tren. Parecía que el día se había puesto de acuerdo con sus sentimientos, pues también lucía radiante y enérgico, y eso la animaba a andar con mayor velocidad. Era temprano, pero la estación se encontraba abarrotada de gente que cargaba con sus equipajes, cajas y demás enseres. La chica llegó hasta su andén, en ese momento vacío, y no se sorprendió de encontrarse sola, pues por su impaciencia había llegado más temprano de lo normal.

Gray se encontraba somnoliento, pero recordaba su cita, ¿Cómo olvidarla? Aunque al contrario que Juvia, la llevó con bastante más tranquilidad. Cogió lo primero que vio en su armario, un pantalón beige claro, una camiseta azul clara y una chaqueta azul marino. Ni siquiera cogió equipaje de mano, salió de casa simplemente con lo puesto. Al llegar a la estación, se arrepintió de no haber salido antes, pues aquello se encontraba demasiado abarrotado. Se dirigió corriendo hacia el andén donde se encontraba su tren, con su humor cada vez más mermado, pues los constantes choques con la gente le estaban sacando de quicio, parece que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para salir de vacaciones ese día. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber aceptado tan rápidamente la propuesta, cuando la vio allí parada.

Lucía bastante atrevida para ser tan tímida. Llevaba puesto un minivestido rosa, de volantes, pero tan corto que dejaba a la vista el tatuaje que acreditaba que era miembro de Fairy Tail. El escote era amplio y adornado, lo que resaltaba sus generosos pechos, haciéndolos hipnóticos. Sobre su cabeza, una pamela del mismo color que la protegía del intenso calor, y en sus piernas, unas medias oscuras, pero algo transparentes, que terminaban sobre sus muslos, realzando sus también llamativas piernas. Se encontraba distraída, pero parecía buscar algo, o más bien a alguien con la mirada.

– _¿Siempre ha sido así? Así de… ¿preciosa? No… no estoy pensando con claridad. Sólo… sólo estoy aquí para ganarle a Natsu, no me atrae Juvia ni nada de eso, no, no… bueno, hoy está más atractiva que normalmente, no pensaba que fuera a tener un escote tan… bueno, no tiene que envidiar nada a Lucy o Erza, y sus piernas… siempre cubiertas, tan largas, esbeltas, al descubierto. Es tan tímida, tiene una apariencia tan dulce y tan frágil… es también un poco acosadora, pero… qué digo. Idiota, vamos cállate, coge esa maleta, tiene que ser pesada _–

En sus manos sostenía su bolso de equipaje marrón, y de tanto esperar comenzaba a pesarle. Se dispuso a dejarlo en el suelo, cuando alguien tras ella lo quitó de sus manos.

– Gr-¿Gray-sama? – exclamó la chica, alerta por el inesperado gesto.

– Pesa demasiado, yo lo llevaré a partir de ahora – le contestó mientras tomaba la bolsa y caminaba hacia la puerta del tren – ¿Subimos? – preguntó retóricamente con su media sonrisa.

Juvia asintió fuertemente con su cabeza y corrió hacia él. Había acudido a su cita, estaba allí acompañándola a esa vergonzosa misión. Cuando logró ponerse a su altura, el chico de hielo se encontraba subiendo la maleta a la balda sobre sus asientos, pero el hueco quedaba demasiado alto. La deslizaba a penas con las puntas de los dedos, sin mucha fuerza por lo que del peso, el macuto cedió hacia atrás.

– Ju-juvia ayudará a Gray-sama – dijo la chica mientras con un rápido gesto, alzaba su brazo, extendiendo también su mano para evitar que la maleta cayese.

Llegó justo a tiempo, y con su ayuda lograron colocarla en condiciones. Su mano alzada entró en contacto tibio con la del mago, rozando su piel con los suaves dedos. Ya habían realizado su acometido pero, ¿por qué seguían en esa postura? Juvia elevó su rostro para encontrarse de lleno con los oscuros ojos del chico, que la miraban de manera serena y curiosa. Era tan encantador, y adoraba tanto esos ojos que se enrojeció por completo al tenerlos tan cerca. Ese gesto no pasó por alto para Gray, que se sorprendió a sí mismo de nuevo al pensar cuan adorable era ese tímido gesto en el rostro de la chica. De repente salieron de ese trance, y ambos quitaron las manos, separándose. Gray se llevó la mano al cuello y se movió con torpeza, para sentarse en el asiento que daba a la ventanilla. Juvia bajó su cabeza avergonzada, y cogió sus manos, mientras miraba de reojo al chico, que miraba hacia el exterior del tren, con su rostro apoyado en una mano. Anduvo lentamente y en silencio hasta sentarse junto a él. Estaba nerviosa y tensa, sus manos bailoteaban sobre sus piernas, sus dedos peleaban entre ellos, llamando la atención del mago de hielo.

– Oi Juvia, ¿Me puedes contar los detalles? – preguntó repentinamente Gray, sin dejar de mantener la misma postura.

– Gray… sama – exclamó suavemente mientras torcía su rostro para poder mirar al del chico – pues… eh… es una misión en la playa… en bikini… para hacer una sesión de fotos… – dijo Juvia que poco a poco fue perdiendo fuerza en su voz debido a la vergüenza que sentía en aquellos momentos, por lo que Gray no pudo escuchar ni la mitad de la frase.

– ¿Qué dices? No me he enterado de nada, además, creo que eso ya lo sabía – le dijo irritado mientras la mirada por el rabillo del ojo – Si voy contigo, es lógico que quiera saber a lo que voy, ¿no? –

– Ahhh, Gray-sama ¡eres tan adorable incluso cuando te enfadas! – dijo bobaliconamente Juvia mientras se llevaba las manos a su rostro.

– Oi oi oi… no estés tan acosadora – le dijo mientras lanzaba un suspiro – ¿Y bien? –

– Ah… sí – se serenó la chica mientras se levantaba y sacaba un papel de la maleta – aquí están… todos los detalles – le dijo pausadamente mientras le entregaba el papel.

Gray lo tomó y comenzó a leerlo. Era una especie de horario con todos los requisitos que debían de cumplirse en la misión. Al inicio del papel, se detallaba en qué consistía.

– Aquí dice que tienes que posar para unas fotos que se publicarán en la revista _Sorcerer, _donde vas a anunciar un refresco para este verano – apuntó Gray mientras leía por encima – vaya, te van a pagar muy bien por ello y además es perfecto para ti, se necesita magia de agua para dar el ambiente refrescante – le animó el chico, que veía como poco a poco Juvia volvía a sumirse en un estado depresivo.

– Pero… Juvia sigue sintiendo vergüenza… a Juvia le avergüenza enseñar tanto su cuerpo – le susurró mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos – Juvia sólo va… porque Gray-sama quiere acompañarla –

– No lo pienses más, todo va a salir bien, después de todo somos magos de Fairy Tail – le dijo el chico mientras se giraba y la miraba directamente a sus ojos.

– ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! GRAY-SAMA, eres tan genial – le gritó alterada Juvia mientras se lanzaba hacia él y se agarraba a su brazo.

– PARAA, me estás asustando – respingó el chico mientras se erizaba todo su cuerpo.

– … Gracias – susurró la chica mientras tornaba sus grandes ojos hacia él, transmitiéndole ahora una mirada serena y confidente.

– _¿O…otra vez? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué simplemente no la he apartado como tantas otras veces? No puedo, no puedo, ¡no puedo! ¿Será porque me mira con esos ojos? Son sus mismos ojos de siempre, pero hoy están de otra manera, ¿De otra manera? No sé ni lo que estoy pensando… sólo sé que me está agarrando y no estoy haciendo nada por evitarlo. Pero es que en realidad… no quiero, estoy… disfrutando de ello. ¿Qué hago? B-bueno, ahora no hay nadie del gremio alrededor, lo dejaré así por el momento, no tiene por qué pasar nada más, ¿no? _–

– Gr… gray-sama… – balbuceó Juvia, que se había quedado dormida en esa posición.

Aquello sacó a Gray de sus pensamientos, girándose para quedar prendado de nuevo ante la visión de la chica. De nuevo se maldijo por su debilidad, pero acto seguido sonrió, pues aquello no iba tan mal como pensó en un principio. Se relajó, y finalmente él también quedó atrapado en las garras de Morfeo.

"_Atención a todos los viajantes, en breves minutos, el tren llegará a su destino, Akane Resort"_

– ¿Akane… resort? – Balbuceó Gray, que había sido despertado por la voz del altavoz – Ese… ese es nuestro destino, joder, me he quedado dormido también, Juvia, Juvia, despierta – susurró con fuerza Gray a la maga de agua.

– Ahí no Gray-sama – gimió en sueños la chica mientras un hilillo de baba caía por la comisura de sus labios – J-juvia ha sido una chica mala, pero eso le gusta demasiado a Juvia, por favor, no toques ahí, ahhhh, ¡no ahí! – continuó mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo de puro placer.

– Ya… ya vale por favor, ¿qué demonios estás soñando? Y lo peor… que YO te hago – la zarandeó el chico – vamos Juvia, despierta, hemos llegado a nuestro destino, si no bajamos ya, iremos a otra parte –

– Eh, ah, ¿Gray-sama? Pero… yo estaba, era una mesa, con, cosas y Gray-sama… – comenzó a decir Juvia desorientada.

– No quiero saber de qué iba ese sueño – la cortó mientras se levantaba con prisa y cogía el macuto – Vamos, van a cerrarse las puertas –

La chica volvió a la _triste _realidad y se dispuso a salir con prisa del tren, para acabar junto al chico, que se encontraba admirando la belleza del lugar.

– Este lugar sigue tan estupendo como la última vez… Akane Resort –

* * *

_Segundo cap, sehh :D no he tardado mucho, como podéis comprobar, y el tercer capítulo está también terminado y pendiente de ver la aceptación de este segundo. Seguramente algunos pensaréis... "Yo quiero que esto vaya más rápido, quiero M yaaaaa" pero me gusta regocijarme con las cosas que me gusta MUAHAHAHA, y os prometo que el tercero va a ser más subido, no tanto como el cuarto, pero se verán escenas intensas :P _

_Espero que os guste, y no dudéis en hacerlo saber, no os podéis ni imaginar lo que animan unas reviews pidiendo más de estos dos ^^ Un saludo y pronto el tercero :P!_


	3. D is for Dangerous

**CIII: D is for dangerous.**

− _Juvia recuerda cuando vino aquí la primera vez… queriendo conocer a Gray-sama. Juvia no se atrevía a decir nada, estaba demasiada avergonzada para dejarse ver… pero Juvia ayudó a Fairy Tail ayudando a Erza-san… y pudo entrar al gremio y estar junto a Gray-sama _❤− pensaba Juvia mientras ignoraba las palabras del chico.

− Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando? Juvia, ¡Juvia! – gritaba mientras la cogía de sus hombros zarandeándola.

− Eh, ah… sí… es incluso más hermoso que la última vez, y todo porque Gray-sama me está acompañando – le sonrió mientras acercaba su cabeza al hombro del muchacho.

− ¡Te estás tomando demasiadas confianzas! Más lento por favor − gritaba mientras daba un fuerte respingo.

− Cool… cool… COOL! Juvia-chan, bienvenida al complejo Akane Resort – gritó repentinamente una figura, de la cual no se habían percatado ninguno de los dos – Soy Jason, el reportero de la revista _Sorcerer_ encargado de la producción del anuncio, COOL! –

− Jason…san− dijo con espasmo la chica – Juvia está preparada para hacer el posado y terminar rápido –

− COOOOOOOOO- − cortó el reportero al pararse detenidamente en la frase – Eso no es cool, relájate, primero te enseñaré todo el complejo y te llevaré a tu suite, que es muy COOL – exclamó el fotógrafo de nuevo mientras se arrodillaba apasionado en el suelo y cerraba sus puños – acompáñame –

El nuevo chico tomó a Juvia de la cintura amablemente y tiró de ella hacia la puerta del lujoso hotel, a lo que la chica se resistía bastante.

− Oi, oi, oi, ¿No ves que ella se está resistiendo? – exclamó repentinamente Gray, que se dispuso a apretar con fuerza el brazo que tomaba la cintura de Juvia.

− T-tú… ¿¡GRAY FULLBUSTER?! Esto es demasiado… COOOOOOL! – volvió a gritar el periodista de esa característica manera mientras soltaba a Juvia y comenzaba a fotografiar a Gray desde todos los ángulos – No me esperaba a uno de los mejores magos de Fairy Tail aquí, además de a Juvia, esto va a ser muy muy coooool –

− Corta el rollo, conocemos el lugar, así que no necesitamos guía – le dijo apurado mientras tomaba a Juvia de la mano y se desplazaba en la misma dirección que tomó anteriormente el reportero.

− Oh, cooool, ya entiendo, también es una cita COOOOOL, esto va a ser una buena exclusiva que podremos publicar en el mismo número donde Juvia será portada, cool, cool, COOOOL–

− ¿ci-ci-ci-ci-CITAA? – chillaron al unísono ambos magos.

− Ah~, esto es como estar en el cielo, por eso quería Gray-sama acompañar a Juvia, porque esto es una cita. Estoy tan feliz… que… ah~~~ − fue incapaz de terminar Juvia, pues de tanta emoción se había desmayado.

− Oi, resiste, ¡No te puedes desmayar aquí! Juvia, ¡Juvia!− intentaba reanimarla Gray, mas sin éxito.

La chica casi da contra el suelo, si no es porque un rápido mago de hielo la atrapa entre sus brazos. La cogió fuertemente por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, mientras le golpeaba suavemente en el rostro para hacerla volver a la realidad.

− Joder… parece que por el momento no puedo hacer nada – le dijo a Jason mientras éste miraba curioso la escena de la pareja.

− Gray Fullbuster, acompáñame a la suite donde se alojará Juvia, así podrás dejarla reposar en su COOOOOL cama –

− Sí… será lo mejor para todos, después de que Juvia despierte podrás aclarar todos los detalles de las fotos – le contestó mientras alzaba el cuerpo de la chica y lo cargaba a la espalda.

Entraron por la puerta y Gray pudo recordar la elegancia del lugar, se podía decir que era más refinado ahora que la última vez que vino. Grandes columnas de mármol y grandes cristaleras daban un toque de distinción. La recepción se encontraba en la otra punta de la sala, así que anduvieron a buen paso hacia ella.

− _Siempre… ¿Son así de blandas?B-bueno… aquella vez no lo pude notar bien con el hielo alrededor. Se sienten como dos grandes cojines haciendo presión en mi espalda… son, son grandes, lo noto perfectamente _–

El cuerpo inerte de Juvia recaía por complejo en la espalda del chico, por lo que el contacto entre ambos era máximo, y podría serlo aún más si no fuera por las telas que vestían. Los grandes pechos de Juvia se aplastaban fuertemente, por lo que la presión no podía pasar desapercibida para el mago, que a pesar de usar magia de hielo, veía aumentada su temperatura poco a poco.

− _Hace, tengo calor, necesito desnudarme ya, pero con Juvia encima no puedo. Joder, ¿Así es como se siente Natsu todo el día? Debe poder sofocarse de alguna manera. ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Un suspiro? No, espera, eso… eso ha sonado como un gemido. De nuevo, maldita sea, otro gemido. Juvia, para, por favor, no, no hagas eso más, me entra más calor. Es insoportable _–

De nuevo Juvia soñaba algo que le estaba otorgando tanto placer que no paraba de lanzar pequeños y eróticos gemidos, sólo audibles para Gray. En uno de esos suspiros, movió su rostro, y colocó sus labios junto a la oreja del mago de hielo, liberando a esa zona directamente su húmedo y caliente aliento.

− _¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto? Para, PARA. Es… no. ¿Qué me pasa? En realidad, me gusta cómo se siente, es tan cálido, mi ritmo se acelera, mi respiración, mi temperatura. En realidad… sigue _–

− G-gray…saaaaaaama – gimió esta vez la chica en voz, dejando caer sus labios directamente al cuello del mago de hielo. Se encontraban entreabiertos, por lo que un pequeño hilo de baba empezó a bañar la piel sudorosa en aquel momento del chico.

− _N-no lo aguanto, tengo demasiado calor, mi sangre está demasiado caliente, necesito desnudarme. A-aguanta, ya casi estamos en la recepción, cogemos las llaves, corremos hasta la habitación, y sueltas a Juvia y te desnudas para enfriarte. Tengo tanto calor que se está empezando a levantar, estupendo, en el mejor momento, justo cuando terminamos de llegar, ¿Cómo disimulo esto? _–

− Buenos COOOOOL días, tengo una reserva en la habitación 126 y otra en la 240, a nombre de la revista _Sorcerer_ – dijo Jason mientras se apoyaba en el frío mármol, tocando el pequeño timbre para atraer la atención de la recepcionista.

− Muy buenas, espere que compruebe – dijo mientras se colocaba las mismas gafas que tenía Levi para leer a gran velocidad, y tomaba una pluma mágica – cierto, si me permite, aquí tiene las llaves – exclamó educadamente mientras le entregaba las llaves al reportero – Por favor, dejen su equipaje a nuestras alfombras mágicas, ya saben a dónde tienen que dejar todo, gracias y disfruten de su visita, aquí tienen un folleto informativo de las actividades y lugares de interés –

− Toma la llave, vamos a subir a los cuartos para esperar qu- − comentaba Jason a Gray cuando de repente sonó un móvil – Sí, ¿Quién es? COOOOL, ah, sí, el redactor jefe, ya sí, sí, claro, ya veo, no se preocupe, ahora mismo – hablaba por teléfono el chico sin que Gray, desesperado por el calor y la situación pudiera aguantar más – Lo siento, han surgido problemas con algunos materiales que se están retrasando y son necesarios para el reportaje de fotos, tengo que hablar con el director de la revista, podéis esperar y disfrutar del lugar mientras soluciono el problema, cuando termine avisaré personalmente a Juvia y todo volverá a ser COOOL! – decía el reportero mientras tomaba su equipaje y se despedía de un confundido Gray.

− No… no tengo ni idea de qué está pasando – dijo Gray al aire mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor, sujetando por un lado a Juvia, y por otro lado la llave de la habitación.

Por fortuna para él, se encontraba en la planta baja, así que entró rápidamente para pulsar el botón correspondiente con nervios. Los gemidos habían cesado, pero esa presión sobre su espalda seguía firme como una roca.

− _¿Cómo se sentirán presionando delante en vez de la espalda? No… otra vez no. Pero, qué estoy haciendo… Gray sé fuerte, es… nunca te había pasado esto, pero tienes que ser fuerte y no ceder ante estas sensaciones. Pero, ¿Cómo será el tacto? Pero un tacto de verdad… sin hielo de por medio. Apuesto a que con más presión aún, sin contar las vistas… sí… buenas vistas _–

Ahora era Gray el que fantaseaba mientras esperaba que el ascensor subiera. Todo su cuerpo se relajaba en contraposición a una parte concreta de su anatomía, y por supuesto las manos también entraban como zona de relajación, tanto que casi soltaron las piernas sujetadas de la chica, por lo que Juvia volvió a caer de nuevo.

− No, mierda de nuevo, se va a golpear – se dijo Gray mientras salía de su trance y apresurado agarró a Juvia como pudo para que no chocara contra el suelo.

Claro que como pudo, no podía ser que de una forma peculiar de nuevo. El trasero de Juvia estuvo más dispuesto a ser agarrado que sus piernas, así que a Gray no le quedó más remedio que agarrar esa parte de su anatomía para mantenerla firme.

− _Ahora esto, su… trasero. ¿Es que esto es una broma? Pero, al contrario que sus pechos… está bastante duro, a ver… sí, esta parte está bien dura, cómo iba a imaginar que tocarlo iba a ser algo tan genial… _−

El ascensor terminó por llegar a su destino, y las puertas se abrieron repentinamente, dejando a la vista de aquellos que bajaban una imagen no muy discreta. Gray completamente rojo, arqueado, cargando el cuerpo desmayado de Juvia que se escurría poco a poco y para sujetarlo la mejor manera era agarrar su trasero con las dos manos.

"_Qué poca vergüenza, ya no esperan ni a llegar a la habitación"_

"_Qué escena tan obscena, ya no hay respeto"_

"_No puedo ver más, muero"_

Ante aquellas señoronas espectadoras, Gray salió del ascensor como alma que llevaba el diablo, buscando con ansias el número de la habitación de Juvia.

− 117, 118, 119, 120, 121, 122,123, 124,125… por fin, 126 – exclamó con una mezcla de alegría, resentimiento con las brujas mojigatas y calor, mucho calor.

Metió la llave con torpeza, y tras varios desafortunados giros, pudo lograr abrir la puerta. No lo aguantaba más, Juvia se escurría al igual que el sudor de en su frente, y una zona concreta en las partes bajas de su cuerpo recibía tanta sangre a esas alturas que entre eso, y el calor, estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Fue lo más gentil que la situación permitió, dejando caer con suavidad el cuerpo inerte de Juvia en la cama, sin fijarse muy bien en la postura. Corrió al instante al balcón del cuarto, abriendo las ventanas bruscamente, mientras daba grandes bocanadas buscando aire que enfriara su interior.

− L-la ropa, me sobra la ropa – se decía a sí mismo mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.

Comenzó a sacar los brazos de su asfixiante chaqueta, y la lanzó con descuido al suelo. Después tomó el borde de su camiseta, y la despegó de su húmedo cuerpo subiéndola hacia arriba. Mostraba poco a poco su cuerpo moldeado del ejercicio realizado durante las misiones, primero sus abdominales, después sus pectorales, y cuando finalmente se liberó de la tela y la lanzó junto a la chaqueta, sus definidos brazos. Era perfectamente entendible que Juvia manifestara tal devoción por el mago y todo lo relacionado con él. El cinturón que apretaba sus pantalones a la cadera iba aflojándose, para terminar siendo quitado de un rápido movimiento. Zapatos fuera. Primero un botón, luego otro, y finalmente la cremallera. Tiraba de sus pantalones hacia abajo, dejando sólo sobre su cuerpo unos ajustados y cortos bóxers que se encontraban en tal tensión, que si no se hacía algo rápido, estallarían dejando al chico completamente desnudo.

− _D-debo bajar esto antes de que Juvia despierte, o creerá cosas que no son verdad _– se dijo mientras metía su mano entre sus piernas, agarrando su miembro a la vez que aplicaba con suavidad su magia, enfriando aquel volcán a punto de entrar en erupción.

Miraba de reojo para observar que su compañera no se había despertado, pero la postura de la chica llamó su atención. Paró lo que estaba haciendo, y se acercó con sigilo y vigilia. Allí se encontraba, en el centro de aquella gran cama tumbada, con la cabeza ladeada sin su sombrero, y su vestido… algo descolocado.

− _Son rosas y blancas de rayas… es tan… kawaii_ – volvió a hablarse a sí mismo en su cabeza, mientras completamente rojo observaba la escena – _Y n-n-no… lleva sujetador, como se mueva un poco voy a verle todo _–

Y es que Juvia no podía haber caído de _peor _manera. Su corto vestido se había arremangado, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo de ombligo para abajo. Gray podía ver perfectamente su ropa interior, y cómo ésta se marcaba al pálido cuerpo de la maga. Pero eso no era lo _peor, _sus tirantas se habían aflojado tanto, que caían libremente por los hombros, dejando expuestos los pechos de la chica de una manera torturantemente sensual.

− _Tengo que taparla antes de que se despierte, o pensará que me he querido aprovechar de ella, o aún peor, que me gusta o algo así _–

Se acercó lentamente a la cama, y apoyó sus manos contra el colchón, una a cada lado de cada pierna de la chica. Gateó cual pantera lentamente sobre su cuerpo, observando cada milímetro de su piel desnuda, estudiando el mapa de su cuerpo. Primero sus largas piernas, después su ombligo, y la zona de mayor peligro, sus pechos. Acercó su rostro sin llegar a rozar la piel, y aspiró profundamente su aroma.

− _Huele… a Juvia, huele de una manera tan embriagadora, siento que no puedo despegarme de ella, quiero estar aún más cerca _–

Prosiguió con su camino para acabar finalmente frente al profundo y sereno rostro durmiente. Parece que ya había dejado de soñar cosas extrañas, y simplemente permanecía inamovible.

− _¿Siempre será tan kawaii cuando duerme? Parece mentira que sea la misma persona acosadora y posesiva que puede llegar a ser cuando está despierta, aunque eso no quita que su rostro sea dulce y bonito, ¿nunca me he dado cuenta de la belleza que escondía? Quizás nunca me he parado a mirar a Juvia como algo más que una nakama del gremio, y esta sea la primera vez… ¿Qué será esta sensación que tengo dentro? Sólo sé que… me… apetece… besarla _–

Se acercó poco a poco, hasta rozar con la punta de su cabello el rostro de Juvia. Sus labios estaban húmedos y entreabiertos, llamando firmemente a los labios del chico. Sólo un poco más, sólo unos milímetro y podría probar de aquel néctar que llevaba toda el día tentándole.

.

.

.

− COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL! Ya está todo solucionado, era una tontería de los focos, que venían mal embalados – interrumpió repentinamente Jason en el cuarto, pues con las prisas, Gray se había olvidado de cerrar la puerta.

¿Se podía pasar del calor más sofocante al frío más inhumano a pesar de ser un mago de hielo? Gray tuvo claro en ese momento que sí era posible, pues la voz del reportero le sentó lo mismo que si toda la sangre de su cuerpo se helara en el interior de sus venas. Dio un respingo, se desequilibró y cayó aparatosamente de la cama con bastante ruido.

− Oh vaya, veo que interrumpía algo muy COOOOOL – gritaba Jason mientras se arrodillaba y le quitaba la tapa del objetivo a la cámara.

− Qué… ¿Qué sucede? – dijo somnolienta Juvia, que por fin había despertado de su desmayo.

− Juvia, menos mal que te despiertas – dijo Gray aliviado, mientras se levantaba.

− Gray… sama, Juvia lo está viendo casi desnudo… a Juvia le gusta lo que ve, pero le da vergüenza – definitivamente, volvía a estar como siempre. Se reincorporó y se sentó en la cama, por lo cual el vestido se volvió a recolocar como si allí no hubiera pasado nada, para colmo de Gray.

− Jason… por favor, cuéntale a Juvia lo de las fotos – dijo depresivamente Gray, mientras se sentaba a un borde de la cama y bajaba su cabeza.

− COOOL, prepárate Juvia-chan, comenzamos la sesión en una hora –

− Tan… ¿Pronto? ¡Juvia no está preparada! –

− Esto es demasiado… yo necesito descansar de este maldito día… que solamente acaba de empezar −

* * *

_Tercer capítulo! :D Va la cosa bien, de todos los que llevo, es el fic que menos trabajo me está costando trabajo escribir y el que más me está gustando, quizás porque es fanservice es estado puro :P Como prometí, más subidito que el segundo, pero menos que el cuarto jeje. _

_Lamento decir que... voy a estar un tiempo sin postear. Me voy mañana a la playa y allí no tengo nada de internet, pero intentaré al menos adelantar la historia, por no decir que acabarla, no va a ser muy densa y mucho más extensa. Espero que os guste este capítulo y no os haya decepcionado. Muchas gracias por las reviews del 2º cap, y espero recibir también rreviews para este tercero ^^ Un saludo! _


	4. Dangerous Animals

**CIV: Dangerous Animals**

− Esto… ¿Qué es? **–**

− ¿Qué va a ser? Pues el traje con el que vas a posar –

− Pero… ¡son sólo unas braguitas! –

La hora pasó rápido y fue insuficiente para colmar todos los preparativos. Juvia, acompañada de Gray, bajó hacia la playa y se encontró con Jason y el equipo de organización, poniendo a punto todos los detalles de la sesión de fotos. Habían acordonado un lugar de la playa rocoso, parte de un acantilado, con fina arena blanca, sol intenso y grandes y veraniegas palmeras. Sólo faltaba la magia de Juvia para darle el toque necesario. A Gray le habían apartado del lugar, estaba algo molesto justo detrás de la zona acordonada, pues al no formar parte del equipo, no tenía ningún motivo para estar allí, claro que él no lo entendía de esa manera.

− _Maldita sea, ¿Me dejan aquí fuera como cualquier otro turista? ¿Qué se han creído? Yo vengo acompañando a Juvia, soy su compañero del gremio y he venido precisamente para cuidar de ella y que se sienta segura, demonios, ¿Qué si no pinto aquí? Voy a entrar, no pienso quedarme aquí _**–**

Miró hacia los lados, cerciorándose de que no había nadie vigilando, y se saltó el cordel. Vestía un bañador morado lleno de flores de hibiscos de color naranja, que había comprado en un comercio cercano a la playa, pues hacía demasiado calor para la ropa que había llevado. Había una pequeña tienda donde sabía que se encontraba Juvia con la maquilladora y encargada del vestuario. Se dirigió hacia ella con prudencia y pudo escuchar cómo dentro las chicas discutían, bueno, cómo discutía la maquilladora con la tímida Juvia.

− Juvia, Jason vendrá en diez minutos, yo voy a arreglar unas cosas, espera aquí mientras **– **

La maquilladora abandonaba el lugar mientras decía estas últimas frases, centrándose en los últimos detalles por pulir en el decorado. No había nadie más rondando por los alrededores, así que Gray, sigilosamente, se acercó a la lona de plástico que hacía de puerta, y se puso a mirar por una rendija.

Allí se encontraba Juvia sentada en un taburete, de espaldas a él. Llevaba sólo unas braguitas plateadas, como si estuvieran hechas de pequeñas y brillantes escamas de peces. A cada extremo de las braguitas, una especie de aletas maleables y gráciles, del mismo color y presencia. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba untado en purpurina, que poco brillaba aún debido a la tenue luz del interior de la lona. Su pelo se encontraba suelto, con sus ondas perfectamente definidas, y estratégicamente colocado, de manera que tapaba sus desnudos pechos, impidiendo que nada pudiera verse, pero disparando la imaginación de cualquiera que la mirase. Sobre su frente, una pequeña lágrima de agua cristalizada, adornada a su alrededor con pequeñas escamas plateadas, sobre sus muñecas y difuminándose poco a poco sobre sus brazos, más escamas plateadas y de igual manera se imitaba la forma en sus tobillos y piernas.

Gray podía observar su espalda desnuda, definida y tenuemente brillante, encorvada, pues con sus brazos tapaba de manera obsesiva su pecho, por miedo a mostrarlo.

− _Está simplemente preciosa, ¿Por qué se empeña en tapar su belleza? _**–**

Gray deslizó la lona y entró con sigilo, pero absorto en la timidez y fragilidad del cuerpo de la chica.

− ¿Quién está ahí? Nadie puede osar ver el cuerpo de Juvia –

La chica se levantó decidida del taburete, el cual cayó al suelo, y acto seguido emitió un potente chorro de agua hirviendo que lanzó sobre su _enemigo. _

− _Ice make: shield _**– **

La magia de Gray forzosamente pudo congelar el agua en ese estado, pero fue suficiente para no acabar quemado por ella.

− G…¿¡Gray-sama?!** – **exclamó sorprendida y asustada Juvia mientras dejaba su postura de ataque y se dirigía asustada hacia el chico.

− Creo que con esta agua no lograrás transmitir la sensación de frío que se busca para el anuncio, Juvia **– **contestó Gray mientras se alzaba y la miraba con una media sonrisa, sin rencor por lo sucedido.

− Lo siento Gray-sama, Juvia no sabía que eras tú… Juvia tenía miedo de que alguien quisiera verla así de… así –

− ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? Te ves simplemente genial –

− Juvia no piensa eso, Juvia no se ve bien, no es como Erza-san o Lucy…

− Tonterías, deberías valorarte más, estás tan bien como Erza o Lucy –

− ¿¡Gray-sama!? Eso quiere decir que te fijas en el cuerpo de Lucy, ¿la amas verdad? **– **le lloró Juvia mientras le agarraba de un brazo y lo atraía posesivamente hacia ella, apretando sus pechos fuertemente contra la musculada extremidad.

− Ya basta, eres demasiado posesiva, estoy harto de que seas así, vas a lograr que me arrepienta de haber venido – le gritó malhumorado mientras la separaba de golpe, agarrándola duramente por los antebrazos.

Juvia enmudeció, lo que apuntaba a ser unos días de ensueño junto a él, volvía a enturbiarse precisamente por esa obsesión desmedida que demostraba.

− Juvia no desistirá aunque te enfades con ella, siempre luchará por lo que le pertenece – contraatacó mientras tensaba sus músculos y lo miraba de manera decidida y desafiante.

− Yo tampoco desistiré, no voy a consentir que sigas siendo así, tu posesividad me irrita hasta el punto de querer apartarme de ti –

− A… Juvia le duelen esas palabras, pero, Juvia es fuerte y t- −

− ¿¡Juvia?! ¿Estás COOOOOOOL lista? Voy a entrar, todo está a punto y sólo faltas tú **– **

La voz de Jason, al igual que su figura, se apreciaba tenuemente tras la lona. Se mostraba impaciente, con ganas de entrar para tomar a Juvia, pues por todos era sabido que a Jason le entusiasmaba aquel trabajo.

− Oh no, va a entrar y yo no debería estar aquí –

− ¿Gray-sama ha entrado sin permiso? – exclamó mientras intentaba llevarse las manos a su abierta y sorprendida boca, pero aún se encontraba sujeta por el joven.

− N-no, no te muevas así, vamos a- −

El movimiento de brazos repentino de Juvia había tirado de Gray hacia sí, haciéndolo tropezar con el banco que poco antes había caído en el suelo, debido al susto sufrido por la chica. Intentó mantener el equilibrio como pudo, y dio varias zancadas torpes. Tiró aún más de los brazos de Juvia, intercambiando posiciones con ella gracias a una media vuelta, y de nuevo los trompicones hicieron que esta vez terminara cayendo de espaldas a un estrecho armario del que no se había percatado, pues se encontraba tras unas perchas colgadas con ropa. Casi al instante, la puerta se cerró de golpe.

Era demasiado estrecho para dos personas, aunque lo cierto es que no estaba hecho para albergar personas precisamente. La espalda de Gray se encontraba amortizada por suave ropa, pero tras ésta se podía apreciar la fría tapa de la madera. Sus hombros eran tan anchos que sólo podía caber de lado, y en el poco espacio que quedaba, se acomodaba Juvia. Aun sujetaba los antebrazos de Juvia, cuyo pelo se había movido de sitio y quedaba tras sus hombros, pero aún así no mostraba sus pechos pues se encontraban oprimiendo firmemente el torso del joven. Sus caderas anchas entorpecían su posición, y eran rozadas por las piernas de Gray, que no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

− G-gray-sama, me duelen los antebrazos, aprietas demasiado− le susurró la chica, a la que no le quedaba otra que pegar su cabeza al cuello del chico, desprendiendo su tibio y húmedo aliento sobre la musculada zona.

− Perdona – le dijo bastante más tranquilo, debido a la vergonzosa situación mientras soltaba suavemente a Juvia – n-necesito que muevas tus… caderas, me rozan demasiado –

− No puedo, para eso necesito que muevas la pierna−

− Yo sí que no puedo si no mueves tus caderas−

Ambos forcejearon intentando colocarse en la postura donde menos se rozaban, pero lograron todo lo contrario. Gray separó sus piernas a la par que Juvia movía sus caderas, y por culpa de esos _desdichados_ movimientos, al final la pierna de Gray se vio atrapada entre ambas piernas de Juvia, rozando plenamente toda su intimidad. La fricción recorría de arriba abajo el sexo de la chica, y mientras más se movía él, más aumentaba la sensación. Las mejillas de Juvia empezaron a encenderse, la respiración a agitarse, y sus partes más íntimas a humedecerse. Intentó separar sus brazos, pero sus codos dieron directamente con la madera.

− G-gray-sama, p-para por favor, me roza mucho− le dijo la chica tímidamente con voz fogosa.

− ¿Te duele? –

− No… en realidad no−

Gray sabía que ella se estaba sintiendo precisamente como él había estado apenas un par de horas antes. Esa situación le había desquiciado y el calor casi le había hecho perder la cabeza, al igual que tener toda la sangre concentrada en un solo apunto. Si seguía rozando, o incluso si aumentaba el ritmo, podría aliviar a Juvia, y eso no tendría nada de malo, ¿no? Se estaba comportando como un buen compañero de gremio, ayudando a una amiga en una situación desfavorable, era por supuesto una buena acción, y él no estaba obteniendo nada… o eso quería pensar a toda costa.

− Si no te duele, ¿Por qué quieres que pare? – le preguntó tranquilamente mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su pierna.

Juvia gimió tímidamente, pero más alto de lo que le hubiera gustado. Sus ojos se encontraban vidriosos y sus mejillas del todo encendidas. El suave y acelerado movimiento de la pierna la hacía tambalearse de arriba abajo, frotando por tanto sus grandes pechos contra el torso del mago a la vez que sus pezones erectos rayaban modestamente, haciéndose notar.

− Por favor… para, Juvia no puede soportar esto **– **le susurró con voz calenturienta a la par que tímida, mientras perdía sus fuerzas y sus intenciones de objetar.

No sabía donde apoyar sus brazos, así que sin pensarlo más, rodeó con ellos el cuello del muchacho. Esto hizo que le bajara el cuello, acercando la cara peligrosamente a sus pechos mientras apretaba con más fuerza su cintura.

− ¿Qué sientes? ¿Te molesta? –

− No es eso… es que a Juvia le gusta demasiado –

− Entonces… no veo el problema –

− Juvia siente vergüenza, ese es el problema –

− ¿Por qué… te gusta? ¿Qué te gusta exactamente?, ¿esto? –

Tras esa pregunta, Gray bajó sus manos hasta llegar a sus nalgas, las cuales apretó firmemente, ejerciendo por tanto una mayor presión en el sexo de Juvia al frotarlo contra su pierna, a la par que volvía a acelerar. La chica, emitió un fogoso gemido, mientras dejaba caer una cristalina lágrima de su ojo izquierdo.

− O quizás sea algo como esto…

Gray, cuyas manos se encontraban aún agarradas al firme trasero, separó sus dedos y los introdujo por el interior de la brillante braguita. Tanteó por la zona, y tocó directamente la tersa piel del trasero de Juvia. No era aquello lo que buscaba exactamente. Bajó más sus dedos, guiados por la creciente humedad, hasta que dio con los lubricados labios de la chica, los cuales separó para poder campar libremente por la zona. Juvia casi gimió lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchada, pero en el último momento, hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Gray y mordió la torneada piel, ahogando el sonido como pudo.

Para ser un favor, y una simple ayuda, Gray lo estaba viviendo y disfrutando al límite. Se encontraba aún más excitado que antes y sentía que podía hacer arder la madera en cualquier momento. La saliva de Juvia en su cuello, su fogosa mordida, sus lágrimas, sus erectos pezones, su húmedo sexo, todo lo hacía excitarse como nunca antes se había excitado. Su miembro nunca antes había albergado tanta sangre, se encontraba magnánimo, más que erecto, y muy lubricado. Podía notar cómo la tela intentaba ceder ante su poder, y si la situación se alargaba, de seguro iba a ser así. No, no era un favor para ella, era un favor para sí mismo. Tuvo que llegar a esa situación para darse cuenta de lo mucho que la deseaba y lo mucho que le gustaba. Sentir su cuerpo contra el suyo casi desnudo, y ver cómo le hacía sentir, le hizo darse cuenta que ninguna otra podría hacerle sentir lo que sentía en ese momento.

Deslizó los dedos por el húmedo sexo, frotando sin compasión hasta llegar a la zona que tanto ansiaba. Justo delante de ellos, el crecido y palpitante clítoris de Juvia. Lo frotó ávidamente a la vez que lo presionaba, mientras su mano se empapaba poco a poco. Sabía que no era suficiente para Juvia, ni siquiera para él, pero la situación le incitaba a seguir cada vez más rápido. La chica a esas alturas se dejaba guiar por la excitación del momento. No era capaz de pensar y reflexionar en cómo repercutiría eso en el futuro, simplemente deseaba y ansiaba besar vorazmente los labios del mago de hielo.

Levantó su cabeza, y miró con los cristalinos ojos el rostro encendido y apasionado del chico. Se sostuvieron la mirada y se retaron mutuamente a seguir y a saciarse por completo una y otra vez. Abrió sus jugosos y húmedos labios, dejando entrever su inquieta lengua, deseosa de poder retar a la de Gray. El chico la miraba agitado mientras seguía con su movimiento. Movía su cabeza poco a poco y lentamente en dirección a esos invitadores labios. Los centímetros comenzaron a escasear, al igual que sucedió con los milímetros, los labios estaban tan cerca que con un último toque terminarían por fundirse, ya sólo quedaba un leve movimiento para terminar de fundir sus cuerpos.

.

.

.

.

.

− JUVIAAAAAA, ¡NO PUEDO ESPERAR COOOOOOOOOL MÁS! Nos estamos retrasando muchísimo –

Era frustrante que te truncaran un momento como ese, debió pensar Juvia, pero más frustrante era que te lo hicieran dos veces, en el mismo día, y la misma persona, esas palabras rondaban seguramente por la mente de Gray. Dieron un fuerte respingo, y el chico se golpeó la cabeza contra la tabla con fuerza. Intentó dar un grito de rabia, pero quedó ahogado contra la palma de Juvia, que lo miraba con miedo, tensión y vergüenza, mucha vergüenza. Debían solucionarlo todo rápido, o Jason y el resto se darían cuenta de lo que estaba pasando allí.

− J-j-j-j-j-j-j-jason-san, ya voy, no entres POR FAVOR, me da mucha vergüenza, no tardo nada en salir – le gritó Juvia mientras sacaba con gran dolor la mano de Gray de su braguita, e intentaba serenarse.

El chico siguió sus movimientos, y la ayudo para que cualquier detalle se encontrase como al principio. La separó de su torso mientras cogía su cabello y lo acomodaba sobre los grandes pechos, sin llegar a ver nada de esa parte de la anatomía de Juvia cuyo tacto conocía perfectamente. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y empujó a Juvia suavemente hasta que quedó contra las ropas de las perchas. Sus ojos aún se encontraban levemente anegados de las lágrimas de placer que poco antes había dejado salir, y Gray gentilmente las retiró con su pulgar. Por el rostro de la chica, sabía que además de confusión por el extraño momento, tenía miedo, miedo de dejarse fotografiar.

− Vamos Juvia, ve con Jason, no pasará nada –

− Gray-sama, pero… −

− Yo te voy a apoyar y lo sabes, cuando salgáis yo haré lo mismo, y estaré el primero para animarte, lo sabes ¿verdad? –

La chica asintió con fuerza, debido a las nuevas energías. Salió de entre las ropas y acudió junto a Jason más segura de sí misma. Ambos salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron hacia el decorado. Gray no podía sentirse más alicaído, pues parecía que se estaban riendo de él. Se dejó deslizar pesadamente hasta que acabó en el suelo, derrotado. Pensó en todo aquello y en cómo se había sentido. Estaba enamorado de Juvia, eso ya no iba a seguir negándolo, pero no estaba del todo convencido. En esa situación, tan vulnerable, dulce y tímida, se había entregado al completo, pero él sabía que Juvia podía llegar a ser una auténtica fiera si hervía en celos, y eso lo echaba un poco para atrás. Fuera como fuese, decidió dejar todo eso de lado, y salió con cuidado para volver a su posición original tras la cuerda, alejado, pero pendiente de todo.

Había una gran expectación, pues las cosas llamativas, y más si estaban relacionadas con magos, siempre causaban un gran revuelo. Se hizo hueco como pudo, y eso le volvió a irritar, pero por fin pudo encontrarse entre los primeros espectadores. Allí estaba Juvia, mucho más segura de sí misma, recreando su hermoso escenario de agua. Había creado una cascada artificial en el pequeño acantilado, y un pequeño lago se había formado por el caer del agua. Una pequeña roca salía del centro de la pequeña laguna, y Jason le estaba indicando a Juvia que la foto principal, la de la portada, debía hacerse en aquel lugar.

− _Esa chica es una miembro de Fairy Tail, ¡mira! Puedo verlo por la insignia de su pierna _–

− _¿Están todas esas magas así de buenas? Tiene un cuerpazo como el de Mirajane, podían hacer un especial las dos juntas, y desnudas hahahahahahaha _–

− _Hahahahahaha, tienes razón compañero, un especial erótico no nos vendría mal _–

Un mazo de hielo cayó repentinamente sobre ellos, asustándolos de tal manera que huyeron despavoridos. A Gray le repugnaba ese tipo de hombres posesivos y asquerosos, y si no permitía eso con ninguna compañera, mucho menos con Juvia. La chica se percató de la escena, y por el rostro furioso y lleno de celos de Gray, sabía que estaba defendiéndola de una panda de babosos.

− GRAY-SAMAA ¿estabas defendiendo a Juvia de esos malhechores que la miraban con ojos de lujuria? – Gritó llamando la atención de todo el mundo, que gracias a eso se enteraron de todo lo ocurrido – Juvia dará todo de ella para lograr el mejor reportaje que jamás se haya hecho, todo para tener tu amor – continuó gritándole mientras escondía su rostro entre las manos.

− ¡PARA! ¡ME ESTÁS AVERGONZANDO! – le gritó mientras se escondía tras una palmera, debido a las risas de todos los que estaban allí.

Había cosas que nunca cambiaban, y esa seguramente era una de ellas. ¿Qué podía pesar más? ¿Los sentimientos que acababan de nacer? ¿O el rechazo a ese tipo de acciones que tanto le irritaban? Sólo había una manera de averiguarlo, y estaba seguro que durante ese fin de semana iba a poder encontrar respuestas a esas preguntas.

* * *

_De nuevo aquí y actualizando. Poco que decir, ya acaba de inaugurarse el lemmon, no en sí, pero para el siguiente capítulo... ejm ejm ejm ^^ Muchas gracias por las reviews, me están gustando mucho, y más me gusta que las dejéis, pues me indica que al menos la historia está leible :P Sin más dilación, un saludo ^^_


	5. She's Thunderstorm

**CV: She's thunderstorms**

− Muy bien, gírate un poco, sí así, quiero ver sobre todo tu espalda, vamos, enseña un poco más el refresco, así, perfecto, COOOL −

Juvia se encontraba arrodillada en la arena, mientras sacaba su trasero salpicado de granos de ésta y arqueaba eróticamente su espalda, despejada y brillante al incidir el sol. Las gotas de su propia agua daban la sensación de que entre los mechones de su pelo había cientos de diminutos diamantes, y el conjunto de todo le daba un espectacular tinte de sirena. Entre sus manos, asomaba levemente el producto, y por eso Jason la animaba a enseñarlo más.

Se había montado un buen revuelo a su alrededor. Las miradas curiosas iban en aumento, por no decir los flases de cámaras ajenas a la de Jason. Aquello le empezaba a incomodar bastante, pues había aguantado todo lo que había podido, y si seguía ahí era precisamente por sorprender a Gray y darle a entender que no tenía por qué defenderla y preocuparse de nada, no quería molestarle con su actitud, pues ciertas palabras en el interior de la caseta la habían herido a pesar de la subida e intensa situación.

Gray quería aparentar una templanza y serenidad que en aquellos momentos no poseía. No se había ni imaginado que aquello pudiera desquiciarle tanto, aunque lo cierto que no nunca habría imaginado que Juvia podía tener esa gran cantidad de fans. El número de chicos era cada vez mayor, incluso traían pancartas y regalos para ella. Estaba irritado, muy irritado y furioso, susceptible, irascible, impaciente… y celoso. Si alguno se atrevía a ponerle a ella una mano encima, o decirle obscenidades, no podría aguantarse el puñetazo o algo peor. Se apoyaba en una palmera, con los brazos cruzados, mientras dedicaba miradas asesinas a todo aquel que le gritaba algo a Juvia.

− _Juvia-chan, ¡mira aquí, por favor! _−

− _Eres preciosa Juvia, ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!_ −

− _Por favor, ¡cásate conmigo! _−

− Pero qué tonterías dice toda esta gente… −

− _¡Me está mirando! A MI _−

− _Idiota, es a mí, ¡JUVIA! _−

− ES A MI PANDA DE ESTÚPIDOS −

Gray no pudo aguantar más, y terminó estallando. Fue consciente de ello cuando se percató de que una gran mayoría estaba mirándolo mientras guardaban silencio. Intentó retractarse como pudo, y con los fanáticos de la chica lo consiguió, pero ¿y con él mismo?

− _Ha… faltado poco. ¿Pero qué estoy pensando últimamente? Es más, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? No puedo encontrar una explicación a lo que ha ocurrido ahí dentro, no podía actuar con cabeza, simplemente quería hacerlo, estaba deseando poder tener a Juvia, tocar su cuerpo, hasta el último lugar y… besarla. Ese idiota de Jason me las va a pagar, han sido dos veces, ¡dos! _–

− Juvia eso es, túmbate en la arena, crea un pequeño charco primero y pon la COOOOOL bebida – le indicaba el chico mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor – Bien, ahora sí, túmbate cúbrete el pecho con las dos manos, apartando tu COOOOL cabello, ¡COOOOOOL! –

¿Le estaba pidiendo eso enserio? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Juvia estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico.

− _Es por Gray-sama es por Gray-sama, es por Gray-sama, es por Gray-sama _– se repetía a sí misma mientras seguía las instrucciones de Jason sin rechistar.

− ¡_DEMASIADO COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!_ – gritó todo el público mientras abundantes hemorragias nasales empapaban la arena.

− D-d-d-d-d….demasiado – dijo en voz baja Gray mientras un pequeño hilillo de sangre asomaba por su nariz.

Todo iba viento en popa, y la luz del atardecer daba un toque cálido y sensual a las fotos que se estaban tomando. Los fans aún eran muchos, pero el número había decrecido, pues se acercaba la hora de la cena. Gray, cansado de estar de pie, se había cambiado de lugar. Decidió sentarse en la parte del acantilado que no se encontraba acordonada, y desde esa posición tenía exactamente la misma visión de la chica. Se encontraba más relajado, hasta somnoliento, pues a pesar de toda la gente, ninguno se había sobrepasado, pero lo que más le alegró es que Juvia los ignorara a todos por completo, a todos excepto a él. Bostezó ruidosamente y echó sus manos tras el cuello.

− ¡Kyaa! –

Sólo había cabeceado unos minutos, y ya había sucedido algo de lo que más temía. Se alzó rápidamente, y miró hacia la chica, pues sabía perfectamente que el grito era de ella. Se encontraba atada de pies y manos boca abajo en el suelo. Las cuerdas eran muy parecidas a las de Milliana, por lo que uno de los efectos de la magia, sería el de anular los poderes del contrincante, razón por la cual Juvia no atacaba.

− Son los de antes, ¡los que empezaron a decir cosas de Juvia y Mira! – Dijo mientras se deslizaba sobre una placa de hielo que había formado en la ladera del acantilado – Vosotros, ¿quiénes sois? –

− Vaya, pensábamos que te habías ido, pero sólo estabas escondido como un gato asustado jajajajaja – dijo uno de ellos.

− Somos un gremio oscuro, y nuestro maestro es Bora –

− No tengo ni idea de quién es ese tal Bora, pero os voy a patear el culo, ¡soltad a Juvia! –

− ¿B-b-b-b-b-b-ora-san? – gritó sorprendida y angustiada Juvia.

− ¿ah? ¿Le conoces? – preguntó extrañado Gray.

− B-bueno, no, quiero decir… sí, es… − comenzó a tartamudear – es un antiguo no-no-no-no-novio de Juvia, ¡pero ya no me importa nada! Decía que era depresiva y triste, y que siempre llovía con Juvia y no podía salir a ningún sitio… − continuó mientras bajaba el tono y se encogía sobre sí misma.

− Y tiene toda la razón – le respondió tranquilamente Gray.

− ¿Gray-sama? Eso le duele a Juvia, ella no es así, ella ahora es una miem- −

− Ya lo sé, tonta – la cortó mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa – la nueva Juvia es alegre y sonriente, y mira el sol que hace –

− GRAY-SAMA, ERES MARAVILLOSO, TE AMO TANTO − le gritó mientras sacudía como podía su cuerpo.

− PARA ESO DE NUEVO, esa parte impulsiva de la nueva Juvia no me gusta – le dijo mientras cambiaba la sonrisa de su rostro por una mueca.

− PARAD VOSOTROS DOS, DEJAD DE IGNORARNOS DE UNA VEZ – gritaron los secuaces de Bora al unísono.

− Ah, ya me había olvidado de unos debiluchos como vosotros – dijo Gray de manera pasota – Y bien, ¿Por qué Juvia? ¿Qué quiere ese tal Bora de ella? – preguntó visiblemente enfadado mientras se movía para dar lugar a su característica pose de ataque.

− Juvia se ha vuelto muy bonita y atrevida, y ya no llueve a su alrededor, dice que por ella pagarían muy bien y quiere que se la llevemos –

− ¿Así que esas tenemos? Preparaos para luchar, no pienso dejaros hacer eso –

− Vamos, ¡a por él! –

Gray se lanzó a una encarnizada batalla contra los siete hombres. No eran muy fuertes, pero al ser un mayor número no podía encargarse de todos a la vez si pretendía dejar el complejo turístico tal y como estaba. Juvia aún seguía en el suelo forcejeando. El escenario se encontraba repleto de frío hielo, y la chica decidió utilizar un afilado témpano de hielo para cortar las cuerdas que la ataban. Le costó mucho trabajo, pues tenía poca movilidad, pero al final lo consiguió, no ansiaba nada más que poder ayudar a su amado en aquella batalla.

− Gray-sama, ¡hagámoslo juntos! – le gritó Juvia mientras corría hacia él, protegiendo su espalda.

− Por supuesto, haremos un ataque combinado de agua y hielo – le contestó mientras se acercaba más y apoyaba su espalda contra la de ella para no tener ningún punto ciego.

Cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron. Alrededor de ellos apareció un halo azul brillante y súbitamente volvieron a abrir los ojos para dar comienzo a su ataque. Aún de espaldas, agarraron sus manos y apuntaron hacia el enemigo.

− _Ice Geiser! _–

− _Water Nebula! _–

Un corriente de agua salió rodeando a un gran bloque de hielo. Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer por toda la zona, y rápidamente fue congelada por el frío del mago de hielo. Al haber un sol espectacular, los rayos incidían sobre los pequeños cristales, y la escena que se apreciaba era de un brillante multicolor. El agua y el hielo incidieron fuertemente contra sus enemigos, derrotándolos sin compasión mientras sus cuerpos salían volando muy lejos hacia el mar. Aunque no lo pretendían, todo quedó patas arriba. Algunos pequeños bares de playa fueron derruidos, la arena formaba dunas en algunas partes, y el hielo cubría la mayor parte del lugar. El escenario no había acabado mejor, el acantilado parecía más bien un iceberg, aunque aun podía apreciarse la piedra, y el agua no había llegado a congelarse del todo, pero en general, la zona tenía un aspecto bastante glacial.

Se encontraban en la misma posición, aún agarrados de la mano. A pesar del frío que les rodeaba, era una placentera sensación cálida de la que ninguno de los dos quería desprenderse. Gray bajó su rostro, y miró directamente al de Juvia. Ella no estaba tan acostumbrada al frío como él, por ello, pudo vislumbrar un llamativo rubor en sus mejillas a la vez que el vaho salía de sus entreabiertos labios. No pudo más que sorprenderse a sí mismo mirando aquel dulce rostro con cariño, a la par que lo comenzaban a dominar unas tremendas ganas de rodearla entre sus brazos para darle calor. Juvia adoraba esa situación, pero necesitaba más contacto. Agarró fuertemente con sus manos el brazo de Gray mientras lo atraía hacia ella, apoyando su rostro en el hombro del chico, el cual empezó a frotar para hacer entrar sus mejillas en calor.

Pero algo sacó de nuevo a Gray de ese trance, y ese algo volvía a ser Jason y todo el equipo de producción, que estaban siendo testigos de los arrumacos que se estaban dedicando. Muerto de vergüenza, y viendo peligrar su reputación de chico duro:

− Oi Juvia, ¿Cuándo tienes pensado soltarme? – le dijo apresuradamente mientras movía su brazo para aflojarlo de las garras de la chica.

− Nunca – le contestó mientras suspiraba de placer.

Se sumieron en un forcejeo que no pasó inadvertido a Jason y el resto. Algunos miraban con cara de admiración, otros con cara de sorpresa, algunas chicas decían que eran una pareja preciosa, otros en cambio se oponían a eso, pero a Jason se le pasó algo más elaborado por la cabeza. Reunió al grupo en un pequeño corro, y empezaron a cuchichear en un más que elevado tono, pero la pareja no parecía darse cuenta pues contaban con sus propios problemas.

− Juvia, Gray, tengo una COOOOL proposición – carraspeó el alocado reportero mientras llamaba la atención de ambos – hemos pensado en cambiar un poco el tema de la sesión de fotos.

− ¿Eso significa que todo lo de hoy no ha valido para nada? – preguntó desanimada Juvia, mientras soltaba el brazo de Gray, para alivio del chico.

− No exactamente, pero sí es cierto que mañana será un día más duro –

− No te andes por las ramas, ¿de qué se trata? – le preguntó Gray con una mezcla de impaciencia y escepticismo.

− Los dos seréis los protagonistas del posado, está COOOOOL decidido –

Unos segundos de inquebrantable silencio pasaron ante tal proposición, casi como si ninguno de los dos fuera capaz de asimilar esas palabras.

− ¿CÓMOOOO? – gritaron Juvia y Gray al unísono

− Hacéis una pareja preciosa, y mirad qué bien queda el decorado, esta es la sensación que estábamos buscando – dijo uno de los integrantes.

− Este frío atraerá a muchos compradores pensarán que la bebida refresca de tal manera – intervino uno de los más ambiciosos.

− Te pagaremos muy bien, Gray-kun, y la cantidad de dinero destinada al gremio será del doble – intervino otro de ellos.

− No pienso hacerlo, no contéis conmigo – se negó Gray rotundamente, mientras se giraba para salir lo antes posible de tal escena.

− Vaya… sería una pena que vuestro maestro se enterara de los destrozos… y que la reparación se cargase a vuestro gremio… − repitió el más ambicioso.

A los dos magos se les pusieron los pelos de punta, el maestro volvería a enfadarse por ser tan poco cuidadosos, y lo que es peor, el tema de los daños llegaría a oídos del consejo de magia, lo que podría traer graves consecuencias al gremio de magos.

− E-e-e-eespera, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo – tartamudeó mientras se volvía al grupo de nuevo.

− Juvia quiere hacerlo con Gray-sama –

− ¿¡QUE QUIERES HACERLO!? – le gritó el chico nervioso, pensando en otra cosa.

− Claro que quiero, será más llevadero posar con Gray-sama –

− A….así que… te referías a eso – dijo Gray intentando aparentar un tono distraído, para que la chica no se percatase de aquello que había imaginado.

− Chicos, COOOOOL ¿aceptáis? –

Ambos se miraron, una con más alegría y el otro con más resignación, pero ambos terminaron aceptando la proposición Sería una catástrofe que el consejo se enterase, debió pensar Gray para aceptar aquello, o quizás le gustaba la idea de poder rozarse deliberadamente con Juvia.

Jason y su equipo se despidieron de ellos, permitiéndoles un merecido descanso. Por fin tendrían algo de relax para poder disfrutar de las instalaciones del resort, y qué mejor que la noche, cuando mejor era el ambiente. El sol ya había desaparecido, y a Gray empezó a invadirle una sensación de hambre.

− _¿Qué tal si le propongo a Juvia cenar juntos? Después de todo, la primera vez que coincidimos sin ser enemigos fue precisamente aquí, podríamos recordar viejos tiempos, será mejor que me dé prisa y lo hable con ella antes de que entremos en la habitación _–

− Oi, Juvia, espera – le dijo el chico mientras la paraba en el hall del lujoso hotel.

− ¿Qué sucede, Gray-sama? – le dijo mientras se abotonaba una camisa para ir tapada hacia el cuarto.

− Bueno… verás, me preguntaba si, bueno, podríamos cenar juntos, recordando viejos tiempos, ¿recuerdas cuando me dijiste que tenías intenciones de unirte a Fairy Tail? –

− J-juvia tiene muchas ganas de cenar con Gray-sama, será todo un placer recordarlo – le dijo mientras le agarraba un brazo repentinamente – y forjar nuevos momentos juntos –

− J-j-j-j-juvia, ¿No crees que deberíamos prepararnos? Se está haciendo… tarde –

Juvia asintió con entusiasmo. Todo hubiera sido normal, una ducha normal, un acicalamiento normal, una manera normal de vestirse, si no fuera por el hecho de que compartían cuarto, ¿se tendrían que duchar juntos? ¿Verse desnudos? ¿Vestirse juntos o… mutuamente? Juvia con su entusiasmo aún no había pensado mucho, pero Gray que era más frío por naturaleza, se paró en cada uno de los ladinos y pícaros detalles.

− Espera – le gritó de buenas a primeras, haciéndola parar sin saber muy bien la razón de ese grito − ¿Has traído champú? –

− ¿cham… pú? – repitió Juvia mientras ladeaba la cabeza confundida y una gran interrogación aparecía junto a ésta.

− _¿Cómo he podido improvisar algo tan sumamente idiota?_ – se dijo a sí mismo −Ejjm… sí… champú –

− ¿Gray-sama? En todos los hoteles hay champú, en este también – le contestó la chica dedicándole una extraña sonrisa.

− _Es que no he podido ser más idiota, es como si le hubiera pedido cubitos de hielo _– se repitió de nuevo – Lo sé Juvia, pero necesito un champú de cuidado especial para el cabello con esencia de miel de abeja mágica y flor que abre un 29 de febrero – improvisó patéticamente el chico – _Esto es absurdo, cómo se reiría Natsu de mi si me viera ahora mismo _−

− ¿Gray-sama tiene problemas de cuero cabelludo? ¿Cómo no he podido darme cuenta antes? – gritó la chica horrorizada.

− _Menudo espectáculo estamos montando… _−

− Ahora mismo iré a buscarlo, todo por Gray-sama – dijo Juvia mientras salía disparada por la puerta buscando el supuesto champú.

− _¿Ha salido mejor de lo que me esperaba… o es mi imaginación? Da igual, será mejor que me dé prisa _–

Gray no esperó al ascensor, subió las escaleras de tres en tres, y antes de entrar en el cuarto, ya se encontraba desnudo.

− Tengo que darme prisa, Juvia puede llegar en cualquier momento, necesito estar preparado antes de que ella entre –

El chico empezó a enjabonarse y a lavarse el cabello con champú, aunque no el _suyo. _Frotaba con avidez los músculos de sus brazos, cuello, abdominales, y por supuesto, un poco más abajo. El agua clara comenzaba a despejar su tenso cuerpo, hasta dejarle completamente aclarado.

− ¿Toalla? No hay toalla, bueno da igual, así mismo –

.

.

.

− Gray-sama va a odiarme, me he recorrido todas las tiendas del complejo, ¡y todas decían que no existía tal champú! Será mejor que me duche yo para despejarme y pensar en algo que decirle… no quiero que se enfade con Juvia –

La maga de agua se sentó con semblante alicaído en el colchón y comenzó a desabrocharse de manera mecánica los botones de su camisa, la cual terminó de retirarse con un grácil movimiento, deslizándola hasta el suelo. Se frotó los abrillantados brazos, desprendiendo parte de la purpurina, que se encontraba a esas alturas escamada y pastosa. Hizo lo mismo con los adornos en su frente, necesitaba de verdad una ducha. Notó un dolor agudo en su espalda, y la frotó con fuerza para intentar aliviarse, aunque sabía que esas punzadas eran debidas al gran peso de sus pechos. Los agarró como pudo entre sus manos y los masajeó con delicadeza, excitándose levemente sin pretenderlo. No era tiempo para aquello, pensó, así que acto seguido comenzó a bajarse las braguitas hasta dejarlas junto a la camisa para quedar completamente desnuda. Iba a levantarse para entrar en la ducha, cuando una oleada de cansancio y vagueza la dominó por completo. Estiró sus brazos, dio un profundo suspiro y se dejó caer ruidosamente sobre la cama. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta justo delante de ella, pero pensó que por cinco minutos mirando al techo no le pasaría nada. Estaba demasiado cómoda, y el olor de Gray en el cuarto la embriagaba, su ropa se encontraba en una silla. Eso le hizo pensar a Juvia que él también se arreglaría allí, pero no sabía dónde podía estar en aquellos momentos, aunque lo más seguro era que buscando su champú para cuidado especial del cabello.

La imagen de Gray venía a la mente de Juvia, el olor del momento y las caricias de poco tiempo antes. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su sexo, y comenzó a frotarlo mientras seguía pensando en la escena del armario. No es que estuviera excitándose, es que simplemente seguía excitada desde ese momento, y el mero recuerdo la encendía hasta el punto de entrar en ebullición. Abrió más sus piernas, ahora tenía espacio más que suficiente para recrearse, y pasó sus dedos por sus húmedos y chorreantes labios hasta llegar a su engrosado clítoris. Primero lo frotó de arriba abajo lentamente, para ir acelerando cada vez más. Intentaba evitarlo, pero fogosos gemidos se escapaban de entre sus labios, mientras incrementaba la velocidad más y más.

− Gr-gray…sama, quiero más – se decía mientras imaginaba que su mano era la del chico.

Paso de frotar a pulsarlo con fuerza. Estaba resbaladizo, por lo que sus movimientos no fueron tan rítmicos como cuando frotaba. Arqueaba la espalda haciendo botar a sus generosos pechos, cuyos pezones se encontraban duros y abultados. Necesitaba tocarse ahí también, con su mano libre, atrapó uno de ellos con su índice y pulgar y lo apretó con fuerza, mientras alternaba con movimientos que masajeaban con fuerza su pecho.

− M… más fuerte, lo quiero todo Gray-sama –

El goce la tenía dominada, y el único camino que contemplaba era seguir dándose ese placer. Se giró sobre sí misma y se apoyó de rodillas sobre la cama. Su cabeza se apoyaba contra el colchón, su mano izquierda masajeando sus pechos, y la derecha aún frotando y pulsando con fuerza. Necesitaba más, eso no era suficiente. Alineó dos de sus dedos, y los introdujo con fuerza en su lubricado sexo. Se recreó en el gozo de tenerlos dentro, y los introdujo lo máximo que pudo, a la par que los movía por su interior. Abrió más sus piernas, separando los labios para facilitar la entrada, y empezó a masturbarse con mayor intensidad y velocidad. Ya no se molestaba en ocultar sus gemidos fogosos y calientes, el nombre del mago no hacía más que salir de sus labios, y era evidente que pensaba que era él quien hacía eso en aquellos momentos. Estaba comenzando a perder el control, su mano se encontraba entumecida, pero no podía parar, necesitaba tener su orgasmo, dejar salir ese placer contenido y disfrutarlo como se merecía. Sus mejillas estaban hirviendo, rojas del esfuerzo. De sus ojos vidriosos caían dos pequeñas y casi imperceptibles lágrimas, y de sus entreabiertos labios un fino hilo de baba se deslizaba hasta formar un cerco sobre la sábana. Le hubiera gustado poder aprovechado más toda aquella saliva.

− Oh Gray-sama, esto no es suficiente, quiero tenerla dentro, toda para mí, así, así, así ¡SÍ! – imaginaba mientras pasaba a introducirse tres dedos con una vertiginosa velocidad.

Su orgasmo estaba cerca, podía notarlo, sólo faltaba seguir así un poco más.

.

.

.

− ¿No hay toalla? Da igual, tengo demasiada prisa –

Gray comenzó a abrir la puerta cuando se encontró con que Juvia se encontraba en la habitación.

− ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Ha pasado de ir a buscarlo? No lo creo, más bien habrá sido rápida como un rayo y habrá visto todas las tiendas, es demasiado eficaz – se susurró lo más bajo que pudo.

Vio como la chica se sentaba en la cama, desabrochaba su camisa, arqueaba su espalda y masajeaba sus pechos. Era la primera vez que los veía de verdad, con toda su forma y partes.

− Era cierto… son enormes, su mano no es suficiente para cubrirlos – se dijo en voz baja, alterado, sorprendido y maravillado.

Debía salir, aquello que estaba haciendo era espiarla como un auténtico pervertido, pero ¿Y si ella pensaba que lo estaba haciendo queriendo? Podría sentirse herida y salir corriendo. Decidió que lo mejor era aguantar un poco más, lo más seguro es que se vistiera y saliera a buscarlo, pensó Gray convencido. Se sacudió la purpurina de sus brazos y terminó por bajarse las braguitas. Desnuda, completamente desnuda, Gray había fallado en todos sus cálculos. En esos momentos, ya no podía pensar, no disponía de sangre para ello. Desde que vio los grandes, redondos y bien puestos pechos de Juvia, el miembro de Gray gozaba de un gran tamaño, y verla desnuda simplemente le estaba matando. Bajó su mano derecha y comenzó a frotarse el glande con lentos movimientos, de manera instintiva. Se acercó más a la abertura de la puerta, y empezó a percatarse de mejor manera en todos los detalles. Juvia entreabrió las piernas y dejó a la vista del chico su húmedo y depilado sexo, frotado por sus dedos. Aquella imagen pudo con Gray, que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para mantener la compostura. Sus pechos, su sexo, estaba viendo todo lo que más le inquietaba y llamaba la atención de Juvia. Él también empezó a lubricar. Ya no frotaba sólo la parte superior de su glande, sino que se dedicaba a darse puro y fuerte placer. Se masturbaba con avidez mientras miraba a Juvia tocarse, nunca llegó a pensar que una situación así pudiera ponerle tanto. Su miembro estaba tan grande que no podía rodearlo al completo con su mano, pero eso no impedía que frotara con rapidez de arriba hacia abajo. Juvia se frotaba con fuerza, y eso lo animaba a aumentar también su velocidad. Intentaba reprimir sus gemidos, y en eso era más eficaz que ella, pero se sorprendió al escuchar por primera vez su nombre de los labios de la chica.

− Se está masturbando pensando que soy yo – se susurró fogosamente – Juvia… yo… −

Su clímax también estaba cerca, tenía qué decidir qué hacer, si acabar allí dentro mientras la veía acabar a ella, o arriesgarse.

.

.

.

No sentía ya el movimiento de su muñeca, lo único que sentía es que iba a invadirla el placer de un fuerte orgasmo, y se dejó llevar.

Pero su orgasmo no apareció.

Una mano se agarró a su brazo, y paró el movimiento de la muñeca, cortando la sensación de placer. Se sintió confundida, y se dejó arrastrar por una serie de movimientos que no lograba entender. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba inmovilizada. Alguien se encontraba tras ella, y le sujetaba los brazos a la espalda. Una mano apareció de la nada, y se lanzó hacia su pecho, comenzando a amasarlo y torturarlo placenteramente. El cuerpo se acercó más al suyo, y pudo notar que era de un hombre, pues la gran erección frotaba contra su trasero, entre sus nalgas, ya que se encontraba sobresaliendo, había sido inmovilizada de rodillas.

− Juvia… deseo mucho poder continuar con todo esto, ¿Y tú? –

Reconoció la voz de Gray al instante, y la excitación se apoderó de ella como nunca antes lo había hecho. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, cómo había pasado todo eso, lo único que sabía es que quería que Gray le provocara el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

− Gray-sama, por favor, la quiero dentro −

* * *

_*Blushing*_

_Vale... no hay lemmon de nuevo T_T se me está haciendo de rogar, y me gusta escribirlos, me salen con bastante facilidad, pero necesitaba darle mucho mucho juego :P Bueno, tampoco ha sido ligero, digamos que ha sido un lemmon a la mitad... este es el primer plato, y en el próximo capítulo el plato fuerte :PPPPPPP habrá dos capítulos más, un total de siete, 4 más de los que eh un principio había pensado... me ando más por las ramas T_T Bueno gentecilla, deciros que tardaré en actualizar quince días al menos, me vuelvo a la playa de nuevo (T_T) incomunicada de la vida, espero que al menos os haya dejado buen sabor de boca el capítulo._

_Sugerencias, opiniones, palizas de muerte, lamentos por un mal semi lemmon, todo lo que queráis en las reviews :P Un saludo ^^_


	6. R U mine?

**Capítulo VI: R U Mine? **

El cálido y húmedo aliento de Gray la provocaba en el cuello. Se encontraban en un silencio que era constantemente roto por la entrecortada respiración y los profundos jadeos. Juvia se lo había pedido, se encontraba a su merced y no oponía resistencia, pero el contacto de la carne había despertado los instintos más básicos del chico, que en aquellos momentos lo único que deseaba era dar más tiempo a aquel provocador cortejo. Soltó los brazos de la chica y dirigió la mano al pecho libre, el cual apretó y estrujó recorriéndolo en su total superficie. Pegaba más su cuerpo al de ella, concretamente su tamaña erección, frotándola de manera placentera contra las nalgas de Juvia. Abrió sus labios, sacó su lengua, y la pasó empapada por el cuello de su compañera, provocando que la piel de todo el cuerpo se le erizara. Bajó desde el lóbulo de la oreja dejando un húmedo reguero hasta que llegó a la clavícula. Sin previo aviso, la mordió ahí fuertemente, apresándola por completo. Juvia no pudo reprimir un fuerte grito, con parte de dolor y parte de lujuria desenfrenada. Tensó más sus piernas y sus nalgas, atrapando así la erección por completo. El sudor caía por su frente, el cabello se le pegaba a mechones y de sus labios, un pequeño hilo de baba resbalaba, cayendo finamente al vacío hasta descansar finalmente en el lecho de la cama. Se encontraba tan excitada que no tenía fuerzas ni para pegar sus labios, y mucho menos para evitar babear de aquella manera.

Ese néctar invitaba a Gray a beber de él. Paró de tocar sus pechos, despegó de su miembro las agarrotadas nalgas, y la giró hasta tenerla frente a ella. Pasó uno de sus brazos por la pequeña cintura y la atrajo hacia él, levantándola levemente. Con el otro, tomó su rostro, y comenzó a atraerlo hacia el suyo. A la par, la situaba lentamente sobre él. La notó húmeda, hasta el punto que su flujo corría por el interior de sus muslos. Aquello le excitó aún más. Él también lubricaba abundantemente, bajó la mano que rodeaba a la cintura, y abrió los lubricados labios, dejando al descubierto el sexo de la chica, el cual entró en contacto con su miembro. No lo introdujo, no lo forzó a ello, simplemente lo frotó lentamente contra el abultado clítoris, arrancándole más gemidos, si eso era posible. Acercaba los labios con lentitud, pero sin pararse. Los entreabrió y asomó la punta de su lengua, con la cual rozó los de Juvia, llevándose consigo el pequeño y continuo hilo de baba, el cual relamió con gusto. La maga de agua no lo soportaba más, así que comenzó a corresponder sus juegos. Se encontraban tan cerca que mordió con avidez el labio inferior de su compañero, hasta que brotó una pequeña gota escarlata, de la cual bebió hasta parar el sangrado. Finalmente se fundieron en un ávido beso, sus lenguas peleaban, sus labios chocaban, y sus fluidos acompañaban.

− Gray…sama, por favor, lo necesito −

− ¿De verdad? Yo no estaría tan seguro… te lo estabas pasando muy bien tú sola −

− P-pero… −

− Juvia, te has portado muy mal, me estabas utilizando para aliviarte sin yo saberlo −

− Juvia no pretendía, ella… no… −

− Eres sucia, y no puedes evitarlo. ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho? ¿Cuántas veces lo has imaginado? −

− Yo, Juvia, era… Gray-sama −

− Te mereces un castigo por ello, y quién mejor que yo para dártelo. Vas a sufrir mucho, y vas a tener que rogar aún más para que la meta dentro de ti muy profundo –

− No, eso no, por f- −

La calló devorando sus labios con ansias. Era rudo, posesivo y apasionado, lo que enloquecía a Juvia. La tumbó con violencia en el catre mientras seguía devorando su boca, y con sus manos se dedicó a separar sus piernas. Pasó los dedos por el sexo, frotando el clítoris con pequeños círculos.

− Aquí viene tu castigo, va a ser mucho peor que todo lo que has pasado hasta ahora −

De despegó de su rostro, de su cuerpo y la miró con deseo desde la distancia. Se encontraba tumbada, sudaba y acalorada. Tenía el pelo alborotado y parte de él pegado al rostro. Sus pechos se movían hipnóticamente por la fuerte respiración, y sus piernas completamente abiertas atraían por completo la atención de Gray, que en un último gesto, se relamió los labios y comenzó a salivar. Bajó directamente al interior, entre ellas, y comenzó a comer con ganas. Separó los labios y lamió toda la superficie, tragando todos los fluidos que cubrían el sexo de Juvia. Se paró con especial interés en su clítoris. Movió rápidamente la legua sobre él, lo pulsó, sopló e incluso llegó a morderlo con suavidad. Lo humedecía salivando sobre él, produciendo un mezclado de todos los líquidos, de los cuales terminaba bebiendo. Despertó con aquello los más excitantes jadeos que nunca había escuchado, y sin poder reprimirse, mientras devoraba aquella íntima parte de la anatomía de Juvia, terminó por echar una de sus manos a su miembro. Lo frotaba con fuerza e intensidad, especialmente en el glande. Duros movimientos de arriba hacia abajo acompañados del sabor y el sonido de los gemidos le proporcionaban un placer sólo superado por una profunda e intensa penetración. Los gemidos cada vez más fuertes le alertaban de que el orgasmo de Juvia se encontraba cerca de nuevo, y con vehemencia decidió hacer mayor la tortura. Paró de masturbarse a sí mismo, y relamió un par de dedos de la mano, los cuales introdujo en el sexo de Juvia a la par que seguía comiendo de su clítoris. La estaba haciendo volverse loca de placer, por un lado la atención constante y sin pausa a su clítoris, y por la otra la penetración, que había pasado a ser con tres dedos, removía todo su interior, descargando placer por todo su vientre.

− N-no aguanto más, Gray-sama, me voy a correr −

Pero de nuevo Juvia vio cortado su orgasmo. Gray se había separado súbitamente de ella, y la dejó tumbada en la cama, mientras la miraba incorporado. Se encontraba desorientada, excitada, y también rabiosa y decepcionada, no pensaba que el chico fuera a castigarla de esa manera, y en esa situación. Algo cambió en su interior, no estaba dispuesta a llegar tan lejos y a quedarse con esa sensación, quería más, y lo quería ya. Se reincorporó ella también y quedó frente al chico.

− _Water lock!_ – exclamó enfurecida alzando sus brazos mientras hacía aparecer cuatro pequeños candados de agua que se unieron a las extremidades de Gray, tumbándolo e inmovilizándolo en la cama – Juvia ya ha sido suficientemente castigada−

Sin decir nada más, se agachó y se paseó sobre el cuerpo del chico cual gata. Se colocó sobre su pierna derecha, y se frotó contra ella cual felina en celo a la vez que subía poco a poco. Su mirada se dirigía de los ojos del chico a la erección que sufría, una y otra vez, hasta que finalmente llegó a esta última. Él trataba de liberarse, pero sabía que necesitaría de su magia para ello, y para ser sinceros, quería disfrutar de ese dulce cautiverio. Se montó a horcajadas sobre él justo sobre sus piernas, y bajo su rostro en dirección a su miembro, abriendo con lujuria sus labios. Asomó de entre ellos su juguetona lengua, la cual terminó rozando la punta del lubricado glande. La pasó por toda su extensión, lamiendo la excitación de Gray, para terminar introduciendo el miembro en su boca. Apenas cabía, la parte final quedaba fuera, y Juvia era incapaz de meterse más en la boca. Gray miraba sobreexcitado como esos pequeños labios se habían abierto lo máximo para hacerle gozar de esa manera. La chica no se desalentó, y comenzó a succionar con avidez y energía, de arriba hacia abajo. Mojaba con las paredes de su boca toda la superficie del duro pene y con su lengua jugueteaba con rapidez en la punta, lamiéndola, lubricándola y succionándola. Cuando comenzaron a dolerle las mejillas, abrió su boca, y dejó al descubierto el miembro del chico cubierto de su saliva, la cual caía también por sus labios, y conectaba con finos y largos hilos, que terminaron de romperse al alejarse. Lo había notado. Había notado como Gray estuvo a punto de eyacular en el interior de su boca gracias a sus fuertes y continuos jadeos y el movimiento de su cuerpo.

− Ahora Gray-sama también siente la tortura del castigo, pero a Juvia le duele ver sufrir a Gray-sama más que su propio sufrimiento, por eso Juvia va a poner fin a esta tortura ahora mismo – dijo la chica con un tono fogoso y serio mientras se colocaba justo encima del grande y duro pene, rozando con fuerza su sexo contra él, pero sin llegar a introducirlo, apoyando las manos contra el torso del chico.

− _Ice make _–

Con aquello, los candados de agua desaparecieron dejando sobre ellos un fino polvo de hielo que brillaba ante las luces de la sala. Se encontraba libre, y ya no soportaba más sus propios juegos, así que sin previo aviso, agarró las caderas de la chica, y la empujó con fuerza a la vez que movía su propia cadera y la penetraba con salvajismo. Desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Juvia salió un fogoso gemido, que llegó a todos los rincones del complejo. La penetraba con tanta intensidad que introducía su miembro por completo en el sexo de la chica, llenándolo y rozándolo en toda su superficie. Lo sacaba al completo en cada embestida y lo introducía con suma facilidad gracias a los abundantes fluidos de Juvia. Ella lo acompañaba con acompasados movimientos, y se dejaba caer sobre él con sus piernas abiertas para sentir por completo el roce de la erección.

El placer de la penetración no se podía comparar con ningún otro juego hecho hasta el momento. Ambos se encontraban electrificados, alterados, eran sensibles a cualquier mínimo roce entre sus cuerpos. El calor era fuerte en la zona del roce, debido a la fricción, y la humedad los bañaba por completo. Ambos gemían con fuerza, sin pararse siquiera a disimular. Aunque la penetración era máxima, Gray no llevaba al completo el mando en esa postura, así que con copiosa fuerza, se levantó de la cama con Juvia sobre él, y cambió a otra postura diferente. Dejó de penetrarla y la colocó a cuatro patas, palmeando con fuerza su firme trasero. Pensó que desde detrás la vista era magnífica, y sintió unas terribles ganas de comer de nuevo. Introdujo su cara en el sexo de Juvia y volvió a lamerlo con ansias. Cuando se sació de nuevo, se reincorporó y volvió a penetrarla. Mientras lo hacía sujetaba sus grandes senos y besaba la totalidad de su espalda. Juvia se arqueaba de placer, y por ello terminó por ponerse sólo de rodillas sobre la cama, abriendo al máximo sus piernas. Gray seguía manoseando sus pechos, devoraba su cuello y la penetraba con fuerza, haciéndola gozar. No sacaba su miembro esta vez, lo dejaba en el interior de Juvia, y empujaba con una fuerza mayor en cada embestida, rozando y desgastando la resistencia de Juvia. Podía observar como sus labios se abrían húmedos entre los jadeos, y en uno de éstos, introdujo un par de dedos en su boca. La chica imaginó que era el miembro de su compañero, y empezó a succionarlos y lamerlos como si de ello se tratara.

A cada minuto que pasaba, sus orgasmos estaban más cerca. Cambiaron varias veces de postura, y finalmente Gray se sentó apoyado contra el cabecero de la cama, y Juvia sobre él. Movía sus caderas a un ritmo frenético, rozando un punto concreto que sabía la haría llegar al máximo placer. Gray volvía a comer de aquellos generosos pechos y se dejaba llevar por el movimiento de la maga de agua. Pasó a intensificar el roce, pegando su pelvis a la de él, introduciéndose el miembro tan profundo que casi iba a perforarla. Se movió a mayor velocidad cada vez hasta llegar al punto máximo. Faltaban segundos para que ambos eyaculasen. Juvia sintió un potente calor en su interior, una descarga eléctrica que consumía todas sus energías. Dejó escapar un largo y fogoso gemido mientras duró su orgasmo, descargando un torrente de fluidos sobre el miembro del mago de hielo. La eyaculación del chico en el mismo memento la excitó y pronunció aún más su orgasmo. Gray también sintió la misma sensación expandiéndose hasta la punta de sus dedos y el último pelo de su cabeza. Eyaculó con intensidad, descargando una gran cantidad de semen en el interior de Juvia, el cual al ser tanto comenzó a salir, mezclándose de manera única con los fluidos de la chica. Se desmoronó sobre él completamente agotada y empapada en sudor. Las respiraciones aún eran fuertes, pero poco a poco se normalizaron hasta hacerse casi inaudible. Juvia se acurrucó junto al lado izquierdo de Gray, y suspiró profundamente, feliz de lo que acababa de suceder.

− Ahh, Gray-sama, ¡ha sido increíble! Quiero volver a hacerlo −

− V-vale – jadeó Gray, alterado – sólo… dame un segundo –

Ambos se miraron en silencio, escudriñándose, y finalmente terminaron estallando en risas. Les reconfortaba una sensación de bienestar y plenitud, una sensación de felicidad. Juvia se encontraba en el cielo, era lo que siempre había deseado y el hecho de estar apoyada en el brazo de su amado lo hacía extasiarse aún más. A pesar de los sentimientos positivos, Gray tenía una pequeña sensación de comezón en su interior. Ya no se podía negar a sí mismo que le gustaba Juvia, pero no sentía un amor tan romántico como el de ella. No se veía gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos, ruborizándose cada vez que ella le mirase, o pasando las noches en vela sin dormir por anhelar estar junto a ella, y todo eso le tenía un poco molesto.

− Juvia sabe que Gray-sama no ama de la misma manera que ella – le sacó de sus pensamientos la chica.

− A… ¿A qué te refieres? –

− Juvia siempre ha querido a Gray-sama, y lo conoce como a ella misma. No pretende que te conviertas en alguien como Juvia, ella sabe que aunque sea a tu manera, la quieres –

− Oi te estás aventurando, ¿Quién ha dicho que te quiero? – le replicó Gray enojado.

− Juvia puede verlo… y sentirlo –

Gray se ruborizó al completo y se dejó hundir entre la almohada y las sábanas, con rostro mohíno. No contestó a la frase, no la aceptó, pero tampoco la refutó, mientras rumiaba algo en su mente.

− Yo también te acepto a tu manera, aunque seas acosadora, dependas enteramente de mi, hables en tercera persona, seas posesiva, vivas en las nubes, seas celosa, desconfíes del resto de chicas de la tierra y odies a Lucy – le dijo mirando hacia otro lado, con gesto torcido.

− ¡Lucy! Ella… ella, MI RIVAL EN EL AM- −

Gray se abalanzó sobre ella y la cortó con un apasionado beso. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó a la vez que acariciaba todos los rincones de su cuerpo.

− ¿Estás preparada para el segundo asalto? –

− Ahh, Gray-sama −

* * *

_¡Buenas a todos! He llegado antes de Septiembre, horas, pero... algo es algo :P Ya sí que sí, LEMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON, y además creo personalmente que es un lemmon fuerte y muy detallado, de esos que lees y te pones a tono y todo :$$$$$ jejejejeje. Por fin se desfogaron... pobres, estar con tremendo calentón no tiene que ser bueno, normal que se hayan dado semejante homenaje. Bueno, muchas flores me tiro yo a mi misma T_T ... estoy bastante satisfecha con el lemmon, pero por supuesto, la razón y la última palabra la tenéis todos aquellos que me leéis, ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Demasiado flojo? ¿Demasiado fuerte? ¿Amenazas de muerte? Todo lo que queráis y más me lo podéis decir en las reviews... será bien recibido por vuestra parte jejej_

_Un saludo y el próximo el último (pero ya tengo más cosas lemmons en la mente WAHAHAHAHA) :PP_


	7. Baby, I'm yours!

**Capítulo VII: Baby, I'm Yours**

La llama encendida entre ellos era incombustible. Habían olvidado la ducha, la hora de la cena, y las actividades del casino, lo único en que ocuparon toda la noche fue en amarse mutuamente. Acababan una y otra vez, y en cuestión de minutos el deseo les invadía de nuevo, lanzándolos a sus fogosas acciones. Cayeron rendidos poco antes de que salieran los primeros rayos del alba, completamente agotados y sin más fluidos a los que darles salida.

Dormían desnudos, abrazados el uno con el otro de manera plácida y profunda, cuando un atronador sonido y unas fuertes luces los despertaron. Gray cayó de la cama, y Juvia en un ataque de nervios se envolvió en todas las sábanas cual momia.

− Esto va a ser de lo más COOOOOOOOOOOL – gritaba Jason, que había irrumpido con estruendo en la habitación, tirándose de rodillas al suelo.

− ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ TE PASA, DESGRACIADO? ¡QUÉ HACES ENTRANDO EN HABITACIONES AJENAS Y PRIVADAS! – gritó Gray enfurecido.

− Ah, el COOOOL mago Gray se encuentra desnudo de nuevo, dime ¿es por tu extraño hábito o es porque has dormido así junto a Juvia? – le preguntó Jason mientras se sacaba un blog y un boli de un bolsillo de la chaqueta.

− DE QUÉ VAS IDIOTA, TE MATO – le gritó de nuevo Gray mientras creaba una espada de hielo con su magia, dispuesto a hacer rodar su cabeza.

− Jason-san… a Juvia le da mucha vergüenza que la veas desnuda –

− ¿Desnuda? ¿Cómo? Pareces una momia, COOOOOOL –

Aquello atravesó cruelmente a Juvia, que cayó rígida en la cama pensando que se lo había dicho por su falta de atractivo.

− No… no… soy una momia, Lucy se llevará a Gray… − se decía mientras se agazapaba y encogía en la cama.

− LUCY NO TIENE QUE VER NADA CON ESTO −

− No entiendo nada, pero bueno, espero que estéis preparados, tenemos que terminar la sesión de fotos, os espero en media hora en el decorado, COOOOOOL –

Con las mismas que entró, salió el excéntrico reportero, aunque con un tinte triunfal en su rostro que ni Gray ni Juvia lograban entender. El tiempo apremiaba y se ducharon y vistieron con prisa, sin dedicarse apenas a los deseos personales. Se tomaron el desayuno de camino al decorado. A pesar del calor y de que se hubiera sucedido toda una noche, el decorado estaba prácticamente intacto, albergando aún toda la hermosura de la magia de ambos magos.

− Qué bien que ya estáis aquí, vamos, vamos COOOL VAMOS, el tiempo apremia, vuestros trajes están en la tienda – les animó Jason mientras daba unas palmadas al aire.

− A este tío me lo cargo antes de que termine el día… − murmuró Gray entre dientes.

Juvia tiró de él para evitar cualquier atrocidad, y finalmente entraron en la tienda. Esperaban encontrarse a la maquilladora, pero en su lugar encontraron el lugar vacío, salvo por los objetos.

− Ah, se me olvidaba decíroslo, andamos cortos de personal, se suponía que todo iba a terminar ayer, ahí tenéis vuestros COOOOOL trajes – interrumpió Jason de nuevo, pero salió corriendo al ver que se dirigían hacia él numerosas lanzas de hielo.

− ¿Ah? ¿A esto llama trajes? Parecen taparrabos – dijo Gray mientras desdoblaba su ropa y la ponía por encima de la suya.

− Una… ¿sirena? –

El traje de Juvia era diferente al del día anterior, para su alivio. Era un espectacular disfraz de sirena, de color azul brillante y plata. Contaba con una larga y esbelta cola de numerosas y diminutas escamas, un par de escuetas conchas plateadas para tapar sus pechos y unas alargadas y estilizadas aletas con brillantes y diminutas cristalinas gotas para colocar en sus brazos y en sus orejas. Volvería a llevar la misma purpurina y adornos en su piel.

El traje de Gray parecía más bien como el de un naufrago, pero del mismo estilo que el de Juvia. Pantalones largos y ajados del mismo azul con detalles plateados, torso desnudo, y chaqueta avejentada y rota de color plateado salpicado de minúsculas escamas azules.

− Este… este es precioso – exclamó Juvia mientras apretaba la cola contra ella.

− Estoy seguro que te quedará perfecto – le dijo él mientras dejaba su traje y se acercaba pícaramente a ella.

El roce de los dedos sobre la piel de Juvia la hizo estremecerse. Su cutis se erizaba en oleadas hasta llegar a la raíz de su pelo, despertándole un gemido ahogado. En ese mismo lugar, el día antes había disfrutado de las más placenteras caricias de Gray, ¿Por qué no volver a repetirlo? Y más ahora que sabía era suyo.

− Gray…sama – comenzó a decirle sensualmente mientras rozaba sus dedos tibiamente contra el musculoso pecho – ayer mismo… justo ahí, me lo hiciste pasar mal… creo que te corresponde un castigo por ello – continuó mientras señalaba el armario.

− ¿Ah? Creo que ayer cobraste tu castigo, ¿sabes? Y si no… tú también eres merecedora de él – contraatacó Gray mientras la atraía hacia sí y comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa.

− A Juvia le gustan tus castigos, quiere otro, pero un castigo de verdad… más fuerte –

La maga de agua le quitó la camiseta sin dilación, y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, el cual también terminó de dejar en el suelo.

− ¿Debajo de la tímida y acosadora Juvia se esconde una fiera indomable? No quiero que sufras – continuó mientras le quitaba violentamente el pantalón y la dejaba con sus braguitas y la camisa a medio desabrochar.

Los ojos de Juvia se encendieron como estrellas, pues iba a dar rienda suelta a su sádica personalidad sexual. No es que le gustaran las cosas extremadamente fuertes, de hecho no había probado ninguna, pero como ya demostró en Tenroujima, si venía de parte de Gray, se prestaba gustosa a ser azotada.

Le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia ella mientras se sentaba en la mesa de maquillaje, desordenándolo todo. Le besó con pasión y lujuria, introduciendo su juguetona lengua. Le terminó de retirar la camisa y recostó su espalda contra el espejo. Gray le terminó de quitar la camisa a ella con un fuerte tirón, rasgándola, lo que hizo botar sus enormes pechos, que quedaron rápidamente atrapados entre los labios y manos del chico. Él apretaba su cuerpo fuertemente contra el de ella, abriéndola aún más las piernas para poder frotarle con su renovada erección. Movía sus caderas, presionando con fuerza el ya humedecido sexo de Juvia, exactamente contra su clítoris. Pasó de sus pechos a su cuello, el cual comenzó a lamer y succionar de forma brusca y agitada.

− Gray-sama, Juvia quiere más fuerte – le susurró calenturientamente al oído.

− ¿Con que esas tenemos? –

La tomó en brazos y la tumbó de cara al espejo, para que observara su vicioso y acalorado rostro, y también los actos del chico reflejados en el espejo. La golpeó fuertemente con la palma de la mano en una de sus nalgas, arrancándole un fuerte grito. La había cogido por sorpresa, y la primera sensación fue de dolor, pero poco a poco se fue transformando en placer, y lo que le sorprendió a ella, en sumisión. Agarró las braguitas y las introdujo entre sus nalgas, tirando rudamente de ellas, de arriba hacia abajo, lo que provocaba un roce de la tela contra su sexo, que le gustaba demasiado. Mientras tiraba con una de las manos, con la otra se encargaba de masajear el trasero de la chica, a la vez que la azotaba interrumpidamente. Cada vez que lo hacía le arrancaba un gemido más fogoso que el anterior, perfectamente audibles a través de la fina lona de la tienda. Cansado de esa postura, tiró con fuerza de las braguitas, y las hizo harapos, dejando al descubierto el lubricado y mojado sexo de Juvia.

La cogió de nuevo en brazos, y la sentó con las piernas abiertas justo delante de él. Se separó de ella, y con la mano le señaló que se fijara entre sus piernas. Aún seguía con la ropa interior puesta, pero decidió provocarla quitándosela lentamente.

− Tienes prohibido moverte de ahí, Juvia, haga lo que haga, sólo te dejarás provocar –

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y asintió con la cabeza. Las manos de Gray se deslizaron por encima de su ropa interior, agarrando y marcando su erecto miembro atravesado. Lo frotaba por encima de la tela y masajeaba. Aquella imagen incitó a Juvia a moverse de su posición para poder ir y agarrarlo para devorarlo o introducírselo, pero las órdenes de Gray habían sido claras. Comenzaba a sudar del calor que sentía, y su respiración se agitaba. El mago de hielo introdujo su mano y agarró su duro pene con una mano, frotándolo por debajo de la tela. Jugueteaba con él sin que Juvia pudiese ver nada, y eso la martirizaba, sólo podía imaginar cómo sus dedos se deslizaban por las marcadas venas y frotaban el húmedo glande.

− Gray-sama… por favor… quiero… Juvia quiere ver –

Gray sonrió con malicia y jugueteó de manera más intensa. Culpable de hacerla sufrir tanto, decidió darle el gusto de ver su miembro. Lo puso recto tras la tela mientras lo sujetaba, y empezó a bajarse la ropa interior poco a poco. Primero mostró la punta de su húmedo glande, cubierto de pequeñas gotas de líquido, que llenaban toda la superficie cada vez que Gray se frotaba, seguido del ancho y venoso tronco que apenas podía abarcar con su mano. Dejó caer todo lo que quedaba de ropa en el suelo, y comenzó a frotarse con intensidad ante los vidriosos ojos de Juvia. Cogió una silla cercana y se sentó en ella siguiendo los rápidos movimientos. Le excitaba poder tocarse ante la imagen desnuda de Juvia, tanto que si seguía así todo terminaría en ese momento.

− Juvia está cansada sólo de mirar, Gray-sama – le dijo repentinamente mientras se levantaba del tocador y se abalanzaba sobre él.

Le retiró las manos de su miembro y las depositó en sus nalgas, las cuales Gray agarró con fuerza. Cogió el miembro entre sus manos, y se lo introdujo con ímpetu por su sexo. Se pegó completamente a él y comió de sus labios. La excitación la llevaba a ser dominante y posesiva, y más siendo consciente de que él era suyo. Mordió con avidez sus labios a la par que movía sus caderas, frotando el duro miembro contra todo su interior. Se estimulaba de tal manera que sus piernas se aflojaban y su interior hervía como el agua de sus celos. Sólo el calor era calmado al beber de los labios de Gray, al beber de su helada magia que la calmaba y saciaba. Introdujo de nuevo su lengua, pero esta vez lo máximo que pudo, desplazando la de Gray como si de un visitante se tratase. Recorrió cada rincón y recoveco hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire y tuvo que separarse de él. Respiraba de manera entrecortada, le faltaba el oxígeno. Sus labios se encontraban enrojecidos e hinchados, y Gray se percató de ello, por lo que decidió darles una tregua. Subió las manos por la espalda, y la empujó hacia su rostro, metiéndolo de lleno entre los pechos de Juvia. Agarró un pezón con sus dientes y lo mordisqueó con suavidad, a la par que manoseaba sus pechos y colaboraba con las fuertes embestidas. Eran cada vez más profundas y rápidas, lo que no le daba tregua a Juvia a recuperarse, haciéndola acumular placer. Pero aquello también lo estaba desgastando a él, que notaba como la tensión se formaba en la punta de su glande, amenazando con estallar en cualquier momento. De nuevo estaba cerca, y de nuevo lo notaban.

− ¿JUVIA? ¿GRAY? ¿Estáis COOOOL bien? – Vociferó Jason – tardáis mucho para cambiaros sólo de ropa –

Gray y Juvia se paralizaron durante una milésima de segundo, recordando los quehaceres que tenían ahí, pero sin pretenderlo concienzudamente, sus cuerpos se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, negándose a parar cuando se encontraban tan cerca del éxtasis.

− Gray-sama… lo siento, Juvia no puede parar, Juvia… Juvia quiere venirse –

− Calla, y sigue moviéndote –

Mientras le decía lo anterior, bajaba sus manos con torpeza y nerviosismo, hasta agarrarse de manera férrea a las generosas caderas. Embistió con mucha más fuerza y rapidez, sabiendo que si no se daban prisa, serían descubiertos. Los movimientos eran tan rápidos que la fricción y el placer los quemaba, acercándolos sin haber vuelta atrás al éxtasis.

– ¡Gr-Gray-sama! –

El orgasmo de Juvia llegó primero. Lo notó como una fuerte descarga y alivio en su cuerpo. El placer recorría todos sus músculos, y justo después una sensación de fatiga comenzó a llenarla. Había gritado tan fuerte que ese fue el detonante para que también Gray llegase al éxtasis. Notó el calor de los abundantes fluidos de Juvia, y sin poder ni querer retenerlo, eyaculó inundando por completo su interior. Bastaron pocas embestidas más para vaciar por completo aquel fluido en el sexo de Juvia.

.

.

.

Cuando Jason entró, ambos se encontraban casi vestidos. A Gray sólo le faltaba su chaqueta, Juvia se ajustaba la cremallera de la cola mientras estaba sentada en el suelo.

– Estáis COOOOL preparados, pensaba que sucedía algo COOOOL, no salíais y además se escuchaban… gritos –

Ambos se ruborizaron y miraron hacia otro lado, pero Gray se recompuso con pasmosa velocidad.

– Idiota salte, NOS ESTAMOS VISTIENDO – le gritó mientras daba lugar a un gigantesco martillo de hielo y lo utilizaba para lanzar a Jason fuera de la tienda – Idiota entrometido, bueno, venga, mientras antes empecemos, antes terminaremos esta cosa tan bochornosa –

Gray caminaba hacia el exterior, cuando la lastimera y tímida voz de Juvia lo detuvo.

– G-gray-sama… no puedo caminar, ayúdame… por favor –

El chico se giró, y al estar completamente sereno se pudo dar cuenta de la belleza que irradiaba la chica. Su piel pálida contrastaba con los brillantes colores. Su belleza era mística e incitante, no parecía exuberante, sino misteriosa e interesante, provocadora e hipnótica, como una auténtica sirena, invitaba a todo naufrago a acercarse a su presencia y caer en un profundo trance. Los movimientos de Gray eran mecánicos, apenas pensados, guiados por la necesidad de tener entre sus brazos la frágil figura. Tomó a Juvia en sus brazos y la miró sin pestañear, intentando buscar algo en el interior de sus enormes ojos, amplios como el mar donde se estaba perdiendo.

– Ahhh, Gray-sama, eres tan atento – le gritó Juvia mientras efusivamente rodeaba sus brazos por el cuello de Gray, con tanta fuerza que ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo.

Aquello sacó al chico del espiritual trance. Sacudió su cabeza, y acto seguido puso una mueca de irritación en su rostro.

– Nunca… nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad? – preguntó con resignación.

– ¿Gray… sama? –

– Cuando pensaba que… da igual, tú eres tú, aunque hayas estado a punto de engatusarme de tal manera –

– ¿JUVIA… ENGATUSAR… A GRAY-SAMA? –

– Tus malditos poderes de sirena – le encaró Gray pegando su frente a la de la chica – JAJAJAJA, aunque pensándolo bien, esa no era Juvia – estalló de repente el chico en carcajadas.

– Ju-juvia no entiende nada, ¡Juvia siempre ha sido Juvia! –

– Da igual, venga vamos –

– No Gray-sama, ¡Juvia es Juvia! –

– Lo sé, y por eso… ya sabes, yo… –

– ¿Yo? ¿Hay otra verdad Gray-sama? ES LUCY, ¡MI RIVAL! –

– ¿Ah? Para ya –

– Gray-sama, dime qué pas- –

– MALDITA SEAS, ¿PARA YA VALE? – le gritó Gray, intimidándola de tal manera que las lágrimas se vinieron a sus grandes ojos – A MI LA ÚNICA QUE ME GUSTAS ERES TÚ, ¡TÚ! ¡SÓLO ME INTERESAS TÚ! Y vámonos ya –

Se incorporó y la agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia su costado, cargándola como a una niña pequeña. Salió de la tienda, y Juvia todavía seguía en un estado de shock, cuando por fin se dio cuenta de las palabras de Gray, que la reconfortaron y tranquilizaron. Se limpió las pequeñas lágrimas con su mano y comenzó a reír con fuerza, a lo que el chico la imitó.

Cuando llegaron a la altura de Jason, éste comenzó a darles indicaciones. Gray dejó a Juvia sobre la piedra del decorado, y siguieron las órdenes de Jason. La mañana avanzaba rápido a pesar de que aquel trabajo irritaba a Gray, que se sentía estúpido con aquellas ropas, recibiendo órdenes de un excéntrico como Jason y aguantando las pegajosas acciones de Juvia. A la mañana le siguió parte de la tarde, pero por fin lograron terminar con aquella sesión. Jason se mostraba satisfecho con el resultado a pesar de los cambios, Juvia había olvidado por completo el hecho de mostrar su cuerpo a todo Fiore, y Gray ya respiraba tranquilo al pensar que en breves tomarían el tren que los llevara de vuelta a Magnolia.

– Vuestro trabajo ha sido muy COOOOOL COOOOOOL – gritó Jason eufórico – aquí tenéis, vuestros honorarios, los honorarios para el gremio, y en breves recibiréis cada uno un ejemplar de la COOOL revista –

– Ahórrate el mío – le dijo rápidamente Gray, que se llevó la mano al rostro.

– Juvia lo quiere, y quiere todas las fotos de Gray-sama a tamaño real, voy a empapelar mi cuarto con ellas, ¡ahhh! –

– PARA YA POR FAVOR, NO VAS A HACER ESO –

– Y por último, vuestros billetes de regreso, sale vuestro tren en una hora –

– ¡Por fin! Gracias por todo, ¡nos vamos! –

– Espera, Gray-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –

– P-pero… tengo… unas pocas COOOL preguntas –

El mago tomó a la chica de la muñeca, y corrió veloz hacia la habitación tirando de ella. Era tan rápido que Juvia parecía que estaba volando. Casi sin aliento abrió de una patada la puerta del cuarto, y dejó a Juvia en la cama.

– Ah… ah ah… – jadeaba estrepitosamente – vamos, cámbiate rápido, yo hago mientras tu maleta –

– P-pero… ¿Por qué tanta prisa Gray-sama? –

– No me fio de Jason, creo que sabe lo que hay entre nosotros –

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo? –

– Pues que es periodista, seguramente lo publique en la revista –

– ¿Y todo el mundo sabría de lo nuestro? ¡A Juvia le gusta la idea! –

– Eso tiene de malo… Natsu no hará más que reírse de eso –

– Podremos ir de la mano juntos… te podré dar de comer… nos abrazaremos y besaremos en público –

– ¡DAME TIEMPO! Vamos, vístete –

Ambos se quitaron sus disfraces y los doblaron dejando una nota que indicaba que eran para Jason. Se pusieron sus ropas del primer día, y salieron con prisa del cuarto en dirección a la estación de tren. Juvia se sentía plena y alegre, pero Gray se mostraba inquieto. La manera en la que Jason los había despertado le parecía extraña, sobre todo aquellas extrañas y potentes luces, y no hacía más que darle vueltas. No es que se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado con Juvia, pero tampoco le apetecía que lo supiera todo el país, aunque más que el país, el gremio, o bueno, determinados miembros del gremio que se burlarían de él por estar con una chica… o porque tendría que admitir muy a su pesar que Juvia le gustaba desde el primer día. Estaba tan distraído que no notó la llegada del tren, y sólo pudo salir de su ensimismamiento al sentir el cálido roce de la mano de Juvia tirando de su manga.

– Gray-sama, lo vamos a perder después de haber corrido tanto –

Juvia volvió a tirar de él pero Gray ya consciente la tomó de la mano y la iniciativa. Subió de nuevo su maleta, esta vez con más destreza y se sentó con ella junto a la ventana. Un profundo silencio se instauró entre ellos, sólo roto por el inicio del movimiento del tren. Juvia tenía las manos en su regazo y jugueteaba nerviosa con sus dedos mientras lanzaba tímidas miradas hacia Gray, que se encontraba apoyando su barbilla contra su mano y miraba el rápido suceder del paisaje por la ventana. No era un silencio incómodo, habían estado así miles de veces, y les reconfortaba el simplemente estar el uno junto al otro. Juvia sonreía para sus adentros, todo parecía estar igual, pero sabía que definitivamente se había forjado un lazo irrompible con el mago de hielo.

– Te... te… –

– ¿Te…? –

– Te… te sienta… _muybienesevestido_ –

– ¿Qué has dicho Gray-sama? –

– TE SIENTA MUY BIEN ESE VESTIDO –

Todo el tren se giró hacia la pareja, concretamente hacia Gray. Se encontraba completamente rojo, no sabía cómo podía haber gritado eso tan alto, pero simplemente sintió que le apetecía decirle eso a Juvia, llevaba pensándolo y sintiéndolo desde que la vio parada esperando por él.

– D-deberías vestir así más a menudo… eres demasiado… _bonita_… para esconderte tras ese pesado y tétrico abrigo – le susurró al oído.

Juvia no sabía qué responderle, y escondió la cabeza en su regazo, completamente avergonzada. Llevaba tanto tiempo soñando con un momento como aquel que no sabía qué hacer. Gray se sintió extrañado e incómodo, pues pensaba que la había molestado.

– Juvia, yo, perdona si t- –

Pero la chica lo cortó y se abrazó con fuerza a él.

– Gracias Gray-sama, no hace falta que digas más nada, Juvia sabe que a Gray-sama le cuesta trabajo sacar a la luz sus sentimientos, así que Juvia es feliz si Gray-sama simplemente la abraza durante todo el viaje –

– Puedes ser tan adorable si te lo propones –

Pasaron todo el viaje abrazados el uno al otro. En ese estado, el tiempo volaba de entre sus dedos, y sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraban en Magnolia. Las puertas del tren se abrieron y ambos se levantaron para volver al gremio, donde todos los esperaban. Al contrario de lo que Gray pensaba, Juvia no se mostró nada pegajosa, entendía la forma de ser de Gray y correspondía su gesto del tren con una actitud sosegada y discreta.

– Vamos, el maestro tiene que estar esperándonos –

– ¡Sí, Gray-sama! –

El gremio se encontraba como siempre, en una constante fiesta. Los gritos y los cánticos llenaban el lugar. La gente se agolpaba en el tablón de misiones, otros comían ruidosamente, y otros tantos bailaban.

– He ganado, ¿qué podré ordenarle? –

– ¿A quién Gray-sama? –

– Natsu dijo que no me atrevería a ir a la misión, he ido, así que tiene que hacer lo que le diga durante todo un día, mira, allí están todos –

Happy, Cherle, Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Mira y el maestro se encontraban arremolinados en un corro. Portaban algo entre sus manos, y cuchicheaban intensamente entre ellos, pero la pareja no echaba cuenta a esos detalles. Gray se encontraba eufórico, ¿cómo podría utilizar a Natsu? ¿Le haría comer hielo picado? ¿Bañarse en una bañera llena de hielo? ¿Ir desnudo por la calle?

– Hola, Natsu, hace un día muy bonito para que hagas todo lo que yo quiera – le dijo Gray al dragon slayer mientras golpeaba su hombro.

– HAHAHAHAHAHA, ¿Yo? Seguro que tienes otras cosas que hacer que te interesen más HAHAHAHA –

– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué pasa, se te ha olvidado la apuesta? –

– HAHAHAHA, ¿Por qué no te vas a una cita? –

– Pero qué estás diciendo…

– Ah, Juvia, Gray, bienvenidos de nuevo – les saludó dulcemente Mira – Han quedado muy bien las fotografías y el reportaje –

– ¿Reportaje? –

– Gray… y no querías ir, ¿Eh? Fufufu – le dijo pícaramente Lucy.

– MI RIVAL EN EL AMOR –

– ¿PERO QUÉ COJONES ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ? – Gritó Gray mientras le arrancaba a Natsu la revista de las manos – ¿CÓMO HA LLEGADO ESTO TAN RÁPIDO? –

– Es una revista de magia, llega siempre rápido – le dijo Lucy mientras intentaba quitarse a Juvia de encima.

Gray miró la portada, y pudo ver que allí se encontraban él y Juvia. Observó la imagen, y se detuvo en una esquina, donde pudo leer "Exclusiva en el interior, el romance entre el mago de hielo y la maga de agua de Fairy Tai".

– Pero qué… –

Abrió la revista con ansias, captando la atención de todos. Llegó hacia el reportaje, repleto de fotos de Juvia y él. Fotos en la recepción, fotos en el decorado, comprometidas fotos en el interior de la tienda, fotos en dirección al cuarto, ¡y fotos de ellos en la cama!, de Juvia envuelta en las sábanas, y de Gray con una enorme espada de hielo.

– SABÍA QUÉ ESE DESGRACIADO NOS ESTABA ESPIANDO –

– J-Juvia… eso es ¿igual que en los libros eróticos? Dime, ¿se hacen las mismas cosas? – preguntó una curiosa Erza que se estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel.

– Erza… san, pues, verás, empezamos haciendo… –

– NO LE CUENTES NADA –

– HAHAHAHA, ¡pillado Gray! –

De nuevo todo se volvió un caos. Gray y Natsu comenzaron a pelearse, el maestro intentaba pararlos y Juvia le contaba a Erza todo con lujo de detalles, traumatizando a la pobre Wendy, a la vez que Charle las reprendía por desvergonzadas.

– Lucy, parece que todo salió bien y cambió la situación entre ellos dos – dijo Mira mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

– Sí… entre ellos sí… ¡pero este gremio no cambiará nunca! –

– ¡Ellos se GGGGGGGGGustan! –

* * *

_¡Por fin el último capítulo! Se me ha hecho largo, pero a la vez muy corto, he de decir que me he divertido mucho escribiendo esta historia, con sus toques de humor y atracción. Quería que fuese algo donde los dos acabasen juntos, como se merecen, pero que a la vez siguieran siendo la misma Juvia y el mismo Gray de siempre, ¡espero haberlo conseguido! Muchas gracias a los que habéis estado ahí leyendo, sin vosotros, no hubiera sido posible :D mención especial a todos aquellos a los que no os he podido contestar personalmente por ser "guest", también me han encantado vuestras reviews. En fin, aquí se acaba una historia, pero otras muchas están por venir, ¡y muchas de ellas lemon, os lo aseguro! muchas gracias de nuevo, y nos leemos ^^_

_Un saludo :D_


End file.
